Bring it, Greenie
by SombraSST
Summary: Continuación directa de "Two againts the World", esta vez protaconizada por Arciria Mills y Neal Cassidy. Zelena, furiosa por la felicidad de sus dos hermanas menores, decide hacer acto de presencia y hacerse con el trono, usando el poder que ellas tenían en su contra. Incluye RedHook, FrostyFire, SwanQueen, Rumbelle y otros ships por descubrir.
1. Wicked always wins

**Aquellos que hayan llegado hasta este punto porque han leído la primera parte, tienen mi agradecimiento asegurado. De todos modos, si queréis darle las gracias a alguien, deberíais agradecérselo a Wolfofthesea, ya que ha sido ella la que me ha inspirado para comenzar con esta segunda parte. En fin, no me enrollo más, a continuación aquello por lo que habéis clicado:**

* * *

_Arciria_

_ Pues te mueves bien para no saber bailar. _ Bromeé, al tiempo que Neal me dejaba caer y me recogía con la otra mano._ ¿Tienes más talentos ocultos?

_ Bueno… no lo sé… por algo se llaman… talentos ocultos._ Dijo, alzando la cejas.

Debía haber batido un record, Neal no había pensado en Emma durante al menos dos minutos. Se llevó las manos a los costados y se abrazó a sí mismo. Estaba temblando un poco. Me miró de arriba abajo.

_ ¿Y tú no tienes frío con ese vestido? Ni siquiera tienes mangas_ Dijo, tratando de trasladar a mí lo que lo hacía parecer débil. Algo muy masculino.

_ No tienes que hacer esa jugada si tienes frío, Neal. Lo hace por mi culpa. Anda… vamos dentro… creo que sé de un salón que tiene que estar vacío. Le intentaré explicar al cocinero como se hace una pizza. ¿Te parece bien?

_ Creo que yo sabría hacer una pizza mejor que tu cocinero.

_ Oh… ¿Lo estás retando?_ Le pregunté, sonriendo.

_ Quizá… Si tu cocinero no ha visto una pizza en su vida, creo que llevo ventaja.

_ Entonces decidido. Tú harás la pizza._ Le dije, sacándole la lengua.

_Tercera persona_

El mono encogía sus alas lastimeramente sobre el cuerpo momificado de la que en su día fue su dueña, su diosa, la malvada bruja del oeste. Poca atención prestó a su congénere cuando este hizo acto de presencia, hasta que una niebla verde lo envolvió y reveló su apariencia humana. Ante la atenta mirada del otro mono, abrió un frasco que no parecía contener nada en absoluto, pues su superficie no lo revelaba.

El joven se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de lo hasta hace nada había sido Zelena e inclinó el frasco, dejando caer dos escasas gotas de agua por su boca, tremendamente abierta de terror. Durante unos momentos en que el joven no pudo ocultar su más absoluto pánico, no ocurrió nada. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, observó que el mono volador que había junto a la bruja comenzó a gritar.

El mono se había percatado de que el vientre de la bruja ya no parecía tan ceñido a su esqueleto. Su piel estaba empezando a pasar de un tono verde sucio a un brillante tono esmeralda. Poco a poco, el cuerpo comenzó a hincharse como si se tratase de un globo, más no mostrando una piel envejecida y arrugada. La piel era joven, y la figura que la bruja empezaba a tener, envidiable.

Una larga melena pelirroja comenzó a brotar desde su cráneo a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a aparecer. Zelena parpadeó varias veces y tomó aire antes de ponerse en pie y cambiarse la ropa por una más acorde con un gesto de su mano. Pasó la mano por el mono que tenía cerca y le acarició la cabeza antes de volverse al joven que acababa de salvarle la vida.

_ Al final puedo comprobar que no cometí un error al contigo, Walsh. Durante estos años has demostrado ser muy útil.

El joven suspiró aliviado al ver que la bruja le concedía algo de respeto. Había pasado horas buscando debajo de cada piedra del lago Nostos hasta encontrar un par de gotas de agua. Al principio la bruja, que no temía que nada pudiese derrotarla, había encontrado dicha búsqueda inútil, pero ahora, tenía que agradecérselo.

_ ¿Cuál será vuestro siguiente paso?_ Le preguntó.

_ Quizá haya perdido el juguete que traía conmigo, pero eso no cambia las cosas, Walsh. Mis hermanas han vivido una vida demasiado tranquila y necesitan que alguien les diga que olvidarse de mí… fue un gran error.

_ ¿Ambas hermanas? Habría jurado que usted había dicho que Arciria no entraba en sus planes.

_ Antes tenía algunas esperanzas en ella. Anteriormente ella fue una bruja portentosa… y odiaba a Regina incluso más que yo. Ahora… bueno… ahora se dedica a hacer esculturas de hielo y a corretear por ahí vestida de azul. Así no me sirve para nada.

Zelena alzó la vista al cielo y se llevó la mano a su colgante, que resplandeció ligeramente cuando lo tocó. Se sentía totalmente segura de sí misma, y estaba enfadada, más enfadada que nunca.

_Regina_

La noche había sido un éxito. Todo el mundo lo había pasado bien, incluso parecía que Neal se había ahorrado el montar una escenita como ocurría cada vez que me veía con Emma. Me había sorprendido que mi hermana se hubiese ocupado de que todo, incluido eso, hubiese salido tan bien. Pero al parecer, no me equivocaba al pensar que algo arruinaría la fiesta. Pues cuando pensé que podía decir que todo había salido bien, el portón del salón se abrió de par en par y una figura verde vestida de negro hizo acto de presencia.

_ Siento llegar tarde._ Dijo, como saludo.

Noté como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, sintiendo que tan familiar era aquella escena para mí. Noté como Emma, a mi lado, se tensaba también. La maldad de aquella mujer era tangible. Ella me miró a mí directamente y comenzó a cambiar en mi dirección. Killian y David se acercaron con intención de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero ella los lanzó por los aires.

_ Insignificantes estorbos…_ murmuró.

Sentí como la sangre me hervía repentinamente. Por alguna razón, aquella mujer hacía que me pusiese de los nervios. Escuché a Emma desenfundar, y estuve tentada de hacer aparecer una bola de fuego, pero esperé un poco más antes de actuar. Había algo en todo aquello que no me cuadraba, así de simple.

_ Será mejor que te vayas._ Dijo Emma._ Ya nos hemos enfrentado a demasiadas complicaciones para una vida. No nos arruinarás un día como este.

_ ¿Arruinarlo? Yo no he venido a arruinar nada. Al contrario, querida, he venido a daros un regalo. A ti… a Regina… a Arciria… y a todas las personas de esta encantadora familia que no he tenido el placer de conocer.

Fue entonces cuando caí, en por qué todo me resultaba tan familiar. Yo había estado exactamente en la misma situación que aquella mujer, y ella estaba usando mis mismas palabras. Me estaba imitando de mala manera. Por eso estaba tan furiosa.

_ ¡No queremos nada de ti!_ Exclamé, siguiéndole el juego sin darme cuenta.

_ Pues va a aceptarlo. Mi regalo para todos vosotros, es este hermoso y glorioso día. Porque mañana empieza mi verdadero reto. Habéis hecho vuestros movimientos, y ahora yo haré los míos. Pronto… todo cuanto amáis… todo cuanto todos vosotros amáis… os será arrebatado para siempre._ Dijo, sonriendo, y con sus ojos clavados en mí._ Y de vuestro sufrimiento… se fraguará mi victoria. Juro que destruiré vuestra felicidad, aunque lo último que haga… sea eso.

Por un momento, un tremendo silencio se apoderó de la sala. Yo intenté contenerme lo mejor que pude. Puedo jurar que me esforcé, que intenté con todas mis fuerzas contener aquel impulso. Pero no pude. Llené el silencio de la habitación con una genuina carcajada que reverberó durante segundos.

_ No sé quién eres… pero admito que esa ha sido buena. Casi me lo he creído._ Le dije, separándome de Emma._ Eres una buena imitadora… pero dudo que seas tan buena bruja como quieres hacernos creer.

_ ¿Te ha gustado mi actuación?_ Dijo, sonriendo._ Pensé que a todos les alegraría recordar viejos tiempos… aquellos en los que te sentías sola… y amargada.

_ Tiempos que, afortunadamente… pasaron._ Comenté, mirándola._ Supongo que eres… la bruja malvada del Oeste… ¿Me equivoco? Creo recordar que fuiste destituida tiempo atrás.

_ En realidad… yo me marché. Buscaba otro objetivo._ Dijo, sin dejar que sonreír de aquella manera.

_ ¿Qué objetivo?

_ El trono de este castillo, por supuesto._ Dijo, muy digna.

_ Oh… mi trono._ Dije, mientras fingía una expresión de concentración._ Me temo que tendrás una… bueno… digamos que… pequeña oposición al respecto. Mi esposa Emma y yo… no tenemos intención de darte nuestro trono, como supongo que comprenderas.

_ Pero es mío por derecho. A fin de cuentas, yo soy la hermana mayor.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté, confundida.

_ ¿Nuestra madre nunca te habló de mí, acaso?_ Me preguntó._ ¿Ni de Arciria… ni de mí? Parece que nuestra madre ha sido un poco… dejada… en ese aspecto.

_ ¿Por qué iba a creerme semejante estupidez?_ Fue cuanto dije.

_ Rumpelstiltskin, si hicieses el favor de iluminar a mi hermana con tu sabiduría y decirle la verdad que tanto tiempo se le ha estado ocultando.

_Arciria _

Tenía el vestido lleno de harina, queso, tomate y jamón. Hacer una pizza desde cero era más difícil de lo que Neal y yo habíamos pensado en un principio. Porque al final, al verle tan agobiado, había terminado por unirme a su lucha contra la masa. Ahora estábamos esperando a que el horno hiciese su trabajo, y lo cierto es que la mezcla entre el olor de la pizza y el horno de leña hacían que mi estómago rugiera. Había comido en la fiesta, pero me parecía que hacía horas de aquello.

_ Nunca he tenido el arte de la paciencia._ reconocí, mirando el horno posesivamente.

_ Todas las cosas buenas llevan tiempo, Arciria._ Dijo, mirándome.

Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sentí un respingo que me hizo volverme de nuevo al horno. Mi corazón acababa de dar un bote, y no entendía por qué. Aproveché para sacar la pizza del horno y cortarla. Olía bastante bien, aunque su aspecto era de todo menos bonito. En el fondo agradecíamos que todo se hubiese quedado pegado a la masa. Neal y yo cogimos un trozo y nos miramos fijamente.

_ Si no sobrevivo dile a Henry que le quiero._ Dijimos los dos a la vez.

Nos llevamos los dos el trozo de pizza a la boca y, yo al menos me sorprendí al ver que aquello sí que parecía una pizza. Quizás era porque estaba hambrienta… o porque hacía diez años que no probaba una pizza, pero lo cierto es que me encantó.

_ Le falta el pepperoni._ Me lamenté.

_ Sigue siendo la mejor del reino encantado._ dijo Neal.

_ Tampoco es que tenga demasiada competencia._ dije, irónica.

En ese momento noté algo, una sensación en el pecho, en mi corazón, que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. Y un pensamiento fugaz acudió a mi cabeza. "Regina está en peligro." pensé de inmediato.

_ Neal, tenemos que volver al salón. Algo pasa con mi hermana. Presiento que es grave.

Dejé el trozo de pizza sobre la mesa y, sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar la gente por la harina que cubría mi vestido, corrí en dirección al salón. Escuchaba a Neal detrás de mí y eso me hacía sentirme segura por algún motivo.

_Zelena_

_ Y ahora que hemos confirmado la verdad, ¿Qué tal si probamos cuál de las dos es mejor bruja?_ Pregunté, lanzando a Regina por los aires.

Ella era muy mayor para medirse conmigo. Tantos años sin practicar su magia le habían pasado factura. Y yo era fuerte. Había estado mejorando mis hechizos todos aquellos años. Y ahora, demás, había rejuvenecido mi cuerpo. Quizá no necesitaba nada para cumplir mi venganza. Ahora, mientras elevaba a Regina por los aires, ahogándola, y rechazaba a todos los que trataban de defenderla con mi magia, me daba cuenta de que estaba perdida.

O al menos, debería estarlo. Cuando Regina empezaba a ponerse Blanca, sentí como el frío se extendía por mi brazo, hasta que pequeños carámbanos empezaron a surgir de mi piel. Solté a Regina, dolorida, para comprobar que caía sobre una cómoda aunque fría montaña de nieve. Había un factor con el que no había contado en aquel plan, y ahora ese factor me estaba congelando la mano.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar a mi hermana?

Arciria estaba decidida. Llevaba el vestido azul cubierto de harina, pero su rostro no tenía nada de gracioso. Regina era mayor, y ya no era tan poderosa como antes. Pero Arciria, por el contrario, era joven, y su control sobre el hielo era digno de ser mencionado. Mi brazo me dolía, más de lo que quisiera admitir.

_ Soy su hermana mayor, la legítima heredera al trono. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender por qué hago esto._ Le dije, mientras me ponía en pie._ Ella no es digna. No ha luchado como tú o como yo por llegar hasta donde estamos.

_ Lo que dices es estúpido._ Dijo Arciria._ Olvídate de eso. Si quieres un lugar en nuestra casa, ese no el modo de conseguirlo. Aquí hay sitio para todos. Nos da igual si estás perdida o si eres verde. Deja de intentar matar a Regina y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

_ Voy a conseguir mí trono. Y ni tú, ni ella, ni nadie será capaz de detenerme._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Quizás hayas ganado esta batalla, pero no ganarás la guerra. Juro que algún día podré ese precioso poder de hielo que ostentas en tu contra.


	2. True Love is Magic

_Emma_

Había visto a Regina suspendida en el aire, y había sentido como mi corazón se congestionaba de dolor. Había desenfundado mi espada y había intentado hacer frente a Zelena, para acabar saliendo por los aires. Ahora comprendía como debía haberse sentido mi padre cuando había sido Regina la que les había hecho jugadas parecidas con la magia durante aquellos años. Y si Regina no había practicado magia aquellos años, ya ni podíamos hablar de mí. Volví a intentarlo, repetidamente, y sentí como una sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de mi garganta. Mi esposa se estaba muriendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por un momento sentí una punzada en el corazón. Si Arciria no hubiese entrado, en aquel mismo momento sería viuda. Cuando vi a Regina Caer, corrí en su dirección y la tomé por los hombros, la zarandeé hasta que abrió los ojos.

_ Regina.

_ Emma…_ susurró, poniendo su mano sobre mi rostro.

_ Creía que te había perdido._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Yo… no podía hacer nada y… me he sentido tan impotente.

_ Eh… tranquila… todo está bien ahora._ Dijo, secando una de mis lágrimas con el dedo._ Estoy bien.

La estreché entre los brazos. Zelena se había ido, pero aquello no quedaría así. Nadie hería a mi esposa y se iba así sin más. Lo pagaría, yo misma me aseguraría de ello. Pero por el momento debía agradecer a Arciria su reacción.

_Zelena _

Mi brazo se descongelaba poco a poco, pero mi rabia no hacía más que hervir. Arciria había atacado a la persona menos adecuada. A mi lado, Walsh me miraba con creciente temor. Él notaba cuando estaba furiosa, aunque no había que ser un genio para saber que en aquel momento lo estaba. Y verle temblando no hacía más que enfurecerme más. Aunque también era divertido, porque a cada movimiento que hacía él daba un respingo.

_ Creo que es momento perfecto para mi siguiente plan… pequeño mono._ Dije, mirando a Walsh con aire superior. _ ¿Has oído decir que, en los momentos de necesidad, la gente se aferra al amor?

_ Sí, algo he oído._ Dijo el prestidigitador, tragando saliva.

_ ¿Y que el primer amor es para siempre?_ Añadí, mientras hacía aparecer mi libro de hechizos y tomaba frascos de mi baúl._ Vamos a poner a prueba esas teorías. ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¿Cómo, exactamente?_ Preguntó Walsh.

_ Con una pequeña pero nada inofensiva ilusión._ Dije, sonriendo.

_Tercera persona_

De la guardia de Zelena comenzaron a salir saetas de colores, que se desperdigaron por todo el reino. Uno a uno, cayeron en distintos destinos, y tomando diferentes formas. Y una vez las hubieron tomado comenzaron a emitir susurros, llamadas. Tenían un objetivo claro. Las voces, susurrantes, se iban metiendo en las mentes de sus objetivos, que no pudieron evitar salir de sus camas preguntándose quién los llamaba.

_Killian _

_ Capitán… Capitán… ven a mí…

Noté como mi sueño se veía interrumpido, una voz que me llamaba desesperadamente. Encontré a Ruby dormida a mi lado. Tomé la espada y la pistola y salí fuera. Al principio no pude distinguir a nadie, pero poco a poco, comencé a percibir una figura entre la sospechosa niebla que había aparecido. Se trataba de una figura que encontraba conocida. Tragué saliva y me dispuse a disparar si era necesario. Tenía dos tiros y no podía malgastarlos.

_Regina_

_ Regina… ayúdame…

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar aquella voz que se me antojaba tan familiar. A mi lado, Emma dormía plácidamente. Pensé en despertarla pero, después de lo que había pasado con Zelena, aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Probablemente querría que me quedase en la cama y encargarse ella pero, por algún motivo, sabía que lo que venía debía afrontarlo yo. Seguí aquella voz. Me encontré en el establo. Los caballos estaban alterados, en especial el unicornio de Coraline.

_ Eh… calma cris… no pasa nada.

Escuché una rama partirse y me giré. Y por un momento mi cerebro se desconectó, porque aquello no era posible. Noté un temblor recorrer todo mi cuerpo y di un paso atrás.

_Neal_

_ Neal… ¡Estoy en un lío! ¡Mueve el culo y ayúdame!

Me desperté sobresaltado. Tardé unos segundos en ubicarme y recordar que me encontraba en el palacio, pues después de lo ocurrido, no había tenido tiempo de buscar un lugar donde dormir y Arciria, amablemente, me había ofrecido un sitio donde quedarme. Me sentía culpable. A fin de cuentas, en lo que llevaba en aquel palacio la había sacado de la fiesta que ella había organizado, le había llenado su vestido de harina, y había desordenado esa habitación.

_ ¡Maldita sea Neal, necesito que vengas!_ insistió la voz que me había despertado.

Sentí curiosidad, y la seguí. Habría jurado que vi a Regina por los pasillos, pero rápidamente descarté esa idea. La voz me condujo al balcón, y me sentí ligeramente sorprendido por aquella petición tan desesperada de mi presencia.

_Killian_

_ ¿Milah?_ Exclamé, incrédulo.

Pero, la verdad es que sí que se trataba de ella. De hecho, estaba tal como la recordaba justo antes de que Rumpel acabase con ella. Se acercó a mí, pero yo di un paso atrás, aún no había soltado mi arma, que mantenía firmemente cerrada sobre mi arma. La alcé y apunté directamente al corazón.

_ No sé si eres un fantasma… un espectro… O simplemente el efecto de beber demasiado ron. Pero no me interesa. Haz el favor de desaparecer._ Dije, tajante.

_ Killian… he vuelto desde la otra vida por ti. Quiero volver a tu lado._ Dijo ella, mirándome fijamente.

Pero aunque sus ojos eran los mismos que yo recordaba, aquellos que una vez me conmovieron, no tenían el más mínimo efecto en mí. Podría ser la verdadera Milah y mi gesto no habría cambiado.

_ Milah jamás me amó. Ella era incapaz de ello. Me utilizó, igual que utilizó a Rumpel antes que a mí.

Ella dio un paso al frente y yo, sin pensarlo, le disparé en el pecho. Un chorro negro comenzó a brotar de la herida. Y una mirada, una mirada sin humanidad, de unos ojos completamente teñidos de negro, se clavó en mío. Una mirada de furia y odio.

_ Si eres Milah, haz el favor de volver al agujero del que saliste. Y si no lo eres, piensa mejor antes de intentar tentarme con algo que ya no significa nada para mí.

Aquella criatura lanzó un alarido y trató de acercarse más a mí. Yo, sin embargo, apunté directamente a la cabeza y disparé. Se desplomó, y empezó a emitir humo negro. Comenzó a derretirse, dejando una mancha negra en el suelo que me recordaba al alquitrán.

_ ¡Killian!_ Me volví, y vi que se trataba de Ruby._ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Un fantasma del pasado… que ha vuelto para molestar. Pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte._ Dije, sonriéndole a la persona que me había enseñado lo que significaba el amor verdadero.

_Regina_

_ Daniel…

Aquello debía ser un sueño, uno muy vivido. Porque realmente parecía él, aunque yo sabía que era imposible. Yo misma había tenido que hacerle desaparecer con un hechizo. Pero ahora estaba ahí, delante de mí. Y sentí como me temblaban las piernas. Mi corazón pegó un bote, y di un par de pasos hacia adelante.

_ He vuelto a por ti, Regina. Para alejarte de todo. Para que vuelvas conmigo.

No pude evitar pensar que algo andaba mal. Un escalofrío inundó mi cuerpo repentinamente. Algo en la forma en la que habló, algo en la forma en que me miró, y sobre todo, las palabras que dijo. Él jamás me había pedido algo así. Ni tan siquiera cuando mi vida era miserable y tan sólo podía disponer de dinero.

_ Pero… Daniel… es demasiado tarde. Hice lo que me dijiste… Volví a amar. Estoy casada con alguien a quien amo con locura. No puedo abandonarlo todo… no quiero dejar a Emma. Henry, Coraline y ella son mi vida ahora.

_ ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?_ Exclamó, acercándose repentinamente.

_ Eres mi primer amor, Daniel. Pero me dijiste que no viviese en el pasado. Y ahora, he avanzado. Tenías razón… yo no podía vivir de tu recuerdo.

Noté como antes de poder reaccionar me cogía por el cuello y me elevaba por los aires. A mi mente acudió la escena del salón que había vivido horas antes, y una intensa ira se apoderó de mí. Una que lo lanzó por los aires.

_ ¡Tú no eres Daniel! ¡No eres ni sombra de lo que él era!_ Exclamé, escupiendo en el suelo.

Aquel hombre, que no tenía nada que ver con Daniel, se levantó y me miró, me miró con los ojos teñidos de negro. Unos ojos sin humanidad, sin vida. Y lo odié. Porque nadie tenía derecho a mancillar el recuerdo de Daniel. Él siempre sería la primera persona a la que amé. Mi futuro era Emma, pero mi pasado, era Daniel. Y a nadie le gusta que jueguen con sus buenos recuerdos. Concentré una bola de fuego en mi mano y, sin pensármelo, la lancé, provocando que todo su cuerpo estallase en llamas y ardiese como el alquitrán.

_ ¡Emma!_ Pensé, corriendo de nuevo al castillo, preocupada por mi esposa.

_Neal_

_ Emma. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?_ Pregunté. No entendía qué hacía allí, cuando a esas horas debía estar durmiendo con Regina. Negué repentinamente, quitándome esa desagradable imagen de la cabeza.

_ No podía dormir._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ ¿Y por eso me llamas?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Verás es que… me han entrado dudas.

_ ¿Dudas?

Había algo en aquella conversación que me estaba escamando. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Emma me llevaba evitando desde que había vuelto de Nunca Jamás porque para ninguno de los dos era fácil. Y ahora, me llamaba en plena noche.

_ He visto a Regina suspendida en el aire y me he preguntado. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Estoy casada con una mujer que trató de matar a mi madre y a mí… maldita sea.

_ Eso nunca te había detenido._ Dije, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos._ ¿Dónde se supone que quieres llegar?

_ A ti, Neal._ Me dijo, mirándome.

Yo me quedé en shock mientras ella se acercaba y me daba un beso repentino. Sentí un escalofrío y la aparté de golpe, mirándola enfadado.

_ ¡Maldita sea, Emma! ¡No soy un juguete que puedas recoger y tirar cuando te plazca!_ Exclamé, enfadado._ No puedes venir después de decirme que no quieres saber nada de mí después de casarte con Regina y luego venir a besarme en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Ya no quieres vivir en Tallahassee?_ Me preguntó.

Aquello fue como una punzada. Noté como si me acabasen de clavar un puñal en el pecho. La miré a los ojos, y sentí que estaba a punto de desmoronarme. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Ya no podía haber nada entre Emma y yo.

_ Tienes una esposa y dos hijos. Ya somos muy mayores para estas niñerías, Emma.

_ Vaya… das un pal de valses con Arciria y ya te olvidas de mí._ Me recriminó._ Hasta hace apenas dos días habrías hecho lo que fuera para escuchar estas palabras.

_ No tiene nada que ver con Arciria._ Dije, aunque una parte de mí, muy en el fondo, le estaba dando la razón a Emma._ Ella sólo me ha hecho darme cuenta de que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo intentando llegar a ti. Tu esposa ha estado al borde de la muerte, te has asustado, y has salido huyendo. Como siempre haces.

Emma comenzó a reír, pero aquella risa no era suya. Y enseguida comprendí el motivo cuando una humareda verde la envolvió y adoptó la forma de Zelena. Debí haberme dado cuenta desde el principio de que se trataba de un truco. Una parte de mí lo sabía, pero necesitaba desquitarme con Emma, y aquella había sido la mejor manera.

_ Lo que yo decía. Das un par de bailes con mi hermana… y te olvidas de tu amor verdadero. Diviértete con ella si gustas… ahora… mientras aún tenéis tiempo._ Exclamó, despareciendo de mi vista.

_Zelena_

Aparecí en mi escondite con una sonrisa en los labios. Walsh me miraba confuso, pues él había visto a través de un espejo lo que mi hechizo había hecho, y esperaba encontrarme furiosa. Yo, en cambio, estaba radiante. El verde de mi piel parecía más brillante, de hecho. Hice aparecer un par de copas en mis manos, y le tendí una, que cogió sin terminar de entender.

_ Es momento de celebración, Walsh.

_ Pero… Pero…_ Walsh me miraba, incapaz de decir lo que le pasaba por la mente.

_ ¿Pero he fracasado?_ Pregunté, riéndome_ No, Walsh… todo ha ido exactamente como lo había planeado. Y por eso, hoy alzamos nuestras comas.

Alcé mi copa, gesto que Walsh imitó torpemente antes de acercarla a la mía y chocarla suavemente, produciendo un sonido metálico.

_ Brindemos por la victoria.


	3. Good Enough

_Emma_

Regina estaba descansando, reposando. Y yo había salido a tomar el aire. Había estado muy asustada, pero ella estaba bien. Me dolía en el alma no poder haber hecho nada. Pero esa tal Zelena no sabía quién era yo. La salvadora ya se había tomado demasiados días libres. Tenía que repasar, volver a prepararme, estar lista para que aquellos incidentes no se repitiesen. Regina, Henry y Coraline me lo agradecerían.

_ ¿Interrumpo?_ Preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

_ Neal…_ Murmuré, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda.

Pero él ya no parecía estarlo, no como hasta hace unas horas. Ya no me miraba de aquella manera que me hacía sentir culpable. De hecho, él parecía encontrarse mejor, o esa impresión me daba. Le vi mirar a las estrellas y acercarse con calma.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra Regina?_ Preguntó.

_ Está bien, gracias. Parece que Zelena no le hizo tanto daño como creía. Ha sido una suerte que Arciria haya podido actuar a tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba antes de eso?

_ Estaba conmigo._ Reconoció, llamando mi atención._ Intentábamos hacer una pizza.

Aquello me hizo pensar en Storybrooke, poco después de que Arciria venciera a Peter Pan. Henry y ella solían pasarse las tardes leyendo comics y jugando al Diablo III en la XBOX. A veces me unía a ellos, pero me sacaban una veintena de niveles y solía morir constantemente. Era habitual que pidiésemos una pizza aquellas tardes. Uno de los motivos era que a Regina la ponía de los nervios y me gustaba picarla. Entonces no quería reconocer que me gustaba. Arciria solía pasarlo muy bien, entonces.

_ Ella… sintió que Regina estaba en peligro. Salió corriendo a buscarla. Cosas de gemelas, supongo.

_ Sí._ Dije, volviendo a la realidad._ ¿En serio has venido sólo porque te preocupa Regina?

_ Sí, claro. Todos estaban preocupados por ella. Arciria está de los nervios._ Hizo una pausa y me miró._ Emma, quiero pedirte disculpas.

_ ¿Disculpas?_ Pregunté, incrédula.

_ Llevo desde que volví de Neverland ofendiéndote por tu relación con Regina. Pero está más que claro que la amas de verdad. No puedo vivir de tu recuerdo para siempre.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se quitó el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Era el llavero que en su día me regaló. Se lo devolví el día en que nos volvimos a encontrar y trató de que volviésemos. De hecho, se lo tiré de mala manera y no esperaba que lo conservase.

_ Entonces…_ Dije, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

_ Somos amigos, Emma. No quiero que pienses en mí como ese exnovio celoso que no puedes ni ver. Esta noche me ha pasado algo, que me ha hecho comprender que tenía que olvidarme del pasado, y mirar hacia adelante, igual que tú lo habías hecho.

_ ¡Al fin lo has entendido!_ Dije, sonriendo involuntariamente.

_ Sí, lo he entendido._ Dijo, mirándome acusadoramente._ Nos vemos Emma.

Le vi volver adentro y cerré la mano alrededor del amuleto. A decir verdad, me encantaba recuperar mi amistad con Neal, siempre había sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, era el padre de Henry, y la primera persona a la que había amado. Aquella revelación me hizo sentirme contenta. Decidí que cuando Regina estuviese mejor, debíamos hacer algo con el resto de la familia.

_Anzu _

No era un buen día. Hacía buen tiempo, los pájaros cantaban, el mar estaba en calma, pero sencillamente, sabía no lo era. Definitivamente, algo lo iba a estropear. Y cuando vi una humareda verde aparecer delante de mí, supe que no me había equivocado. La malvada bruja del oeste no tenía otra persona a la que molestar antes que a mí. Bufé, y ni me molesté en saludarla. Sencillamente me puse en pie y me di la vuelta.

_ ¿Es esa forma de tratar con tu nieta?_ Me preguntó, aparentemente ofendida._ Después de haber venido hasta aquí, sólo para verte.

_ He venido a conocerte… y a hacerte una pregunta. Una inocente y dulce pregunta.

_ Ninguna pregunta que tú puedas hacerme puede ser inocente._ Le dije, cortante.

Zelena hizo un gesto de desagrado y se acercó a mí. A decir verdad, su piel no era tan repugnante como hacían creer los cuentos. De hecho, tenía cierto candor. Pero toda ella rezumaba malicia, y por eso no pensaba dedicarle cumplidos.

_ Sólo me preguntaba por qué escogiste a Arciria._ Dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos._ Rumpel escogió a Regina… y tú escogiste a Arciria. ¿Por qué?

Sabía que Zelena había espiado los movimientos de Regina, tanto como sabía que desconocía la existencia de su otra hermana. Arciria había estado bien protegida, apartada de todo y de todos, en un lugar donde nadie podía saber de ellos.

_ No te gustaría la respuesta._ Le dije, sincera._ Ya no soy la persona que tomó esa decisión, y no estoy interesada en evocarlo.

_ Te conviene hacerme ese favor, o lo lamentarás.

_ Escogí a Arciria porque es más poderosa que tú._ Sentencié, mirándola fijamente._ Tiene más potencial del que nunca jamás tendrás tú.

Cuando me miró, con los ojos envenenados, supe por qué era verde. Podía notar como la envidia la corroía por dentro. Era la mayor, y había sido superada por sus dos hermanas menores. Y yo sabía, por lo que Lianne me había contado, que no me había equivocado al pensar que Arciria era la más poderosa de las tres.

_ Te equivocas. Soy más poderosa que Arciria y que Regina juntas._ Dijo, cerrando los puños._ Y te lo demostraré ahora mismo, derrotándote y acabando contigo para siempre.

Llevé la mano al cinturón y desenvainé la espada, Zelena acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

_Arciria_

Me alegró saber que mi hermana estaba bien. No sé qué habría hecho si le hubiese pasado algo. Sólo de pensar en ello había congelado toda la habitación. Por suerte, Neal me vino con la buena nueva y me pude calmar, descongelando poco a poco los muebles. Estaba más unida a mi hermana de lo que parecía a simple vista. Durante mucho tiempo me había enseñado junto con Anzu lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Y por eso, cuando había sido mayor para decidir, había querido vivir con ella.

_ Tenía que haber llegado antes, y estaría como nueva._ Susurré.

_ No puedes culparte por todo._ Me dijo Neal, poniéndome la mano en el hombro._ Tu hermana es mayorcita, sabe lo que se hace.

_ No se lo digas a ella… te echará un maleficio._ Bromeé. Por alguna razón estaba de mejor humor.

_ Da igual… bueno… Henry me ha dicho que esto podría animarte.

Neal sacó una caja de cartón que traía escondida a la espalda y me la pasó. Yo la abrí, y vi que se trataba de lo que había sobrado del nuestro experimento.

_ Pizza fría… _ dije, sonriendo._ Neal, realmente sabes cómo conquistar a una mujer.

_ Bueno, no es justo que estés tan mal cuando eres tú la que ha salvado el día.

_ Vas a hacer que me sonroje._ Dije sincera._ Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Noté un respingo y me senté a comerme un trozo de pizza. Al ver que Neal no cogía uno le ofrecí la caja y él cogió otro trozo y se sentó a mi lado. A fin de cuentas habíamos hecho la pizza entre los dos y lo justo era que la compartiésemos.

_Discordia_

Odio las tabernas. Odio sus camas y odio a su gente. Odio no tener un maldito sitio propio donde dormir. Odio ser demasiado vaga como para hacerlo aparecer de la nada. Desde luego, empezaba a ganarme mi nombre a pulso. Me puse en pie y bajé, dejando una moneda de oro sobre el mostrador.

_ Es muy triste que ni me mires cuando pasas a mi lado.

Conocía, y odiaba también, aquella voz y a su dueña. Me giré, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, vestida de rosa de arriba abajo, con aquella manicura perfecta y esos ojos que decían "soy estúpidamente adorable". Ojala hubiese podido hacerla desaparecer.

_ ¿Has venido a liberarme de mi sufrimiento? Porque si no es así, haz el favor de volver a tu mundo de yupi, Afrodita._ Dije, abriendo la puerta para salir.

_ Sabes que no puedo romper el amor verdadero, tontita._ Me dijo, saliendo conmigo, desgraciadamente.

_ Piérdete._ Le dije sin más._ ¿No sigues enfadada por lo de Troya? Vete a soltar pestes sobre mí por ello a alguna otra parte.

Afrodita infló mucho los mofletes, molesta por mi comentario. Era como una niña pequeña. Y yo no tenía humor como para niñas pequeñas. Estaba segura de que otra persona me la habría mandado para quitársela de encima.

_ Pero no quiero irme._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos con una mirada de cachorrito. Se acercó a mí y noté como sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello y comenzaba a susurrarme, con tono insinuante._ ¿Y si te ayudo a olvidarte de esa chica… me dejas quedarme?

Aquello hizo que me enfadase, y mucho. La aparté de un empujón, que la hizo caer en el camino, y comencé a andar en cualquier dirección, aunque ella no tardó en levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí con expresión indignada.

_ ¿Qué tiene esa chica que hace que te estés torturando a ti misma de esa manera?_ Me preguntó.

_ Irónicamente, dudo que tú fueses capaz de entenderlo.

_ Maldita sea, yo sólo quería pasar un buen rato contigo, antes lo hacíamos._ Me recriminó.

_ Ahora respeto más mi cuerpo._ Dije, sin mirarla.

_ ¿Es por su aspecto, por su voz? Porque puedo darte eso.

Afrodita se acercó a mí, cambiando en cada paso. Ganando algo de altura, reduciendo un poco el tamaño de su pecho, su ropa. Delante de mí me quedé con una réplica de Anzu, que se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, confiada.

_ Sabes… Anzu tiene una nariz muy bonito._ Dije, provocando que se detuviera a un paso de mí._ Realmente… siento mucho tener que rompérsela.

Dio un respingo un segundo antes de que mi puño diese directamente contra su nariz, la hiciese volar por los aires y estamparse contra la taberna en la que había pasado la noche, provocando que una de las paredes se derrumbara. Rápidamente me acerqué, la obligué a incorporarse y comencé a golpearla en la cara, que cada golpe comenzaba a recuperar su aspecto original. Hasta que no quedó ni el más mínimo rastro de la apariencia de mi amada, no me detuve.

_ ¿Te ha quedado clara la lección, maldita ramera?_ Le pregunté, realmente enfadada.

_ Te gusta el sadomasoquismo ahora… entendido_ Dijo, levantándose, mareada.

_ Si fueses un poquito más tonta… te hubieses ahogado antes de salir del mar._ Dije, mientras me alejaba.

Repentinamente, noté una puntada en el corazón. Tan dolorosa que me hizo desplomarme. Supe inmediatamente que algo terrible le estaba ocurriendo a Anzu. Y tenía que ayudarla.

_Mérida_

Había llegado tarde. Un escuadrón de monos voladores había asaltado a mi madre al tiempo que Zelena, riendo, le lanzaba hechizos. Yo tensaba mi arco y disparaba sobre aquellas criaturas, pero no parecía ser efectivo. Repentinamente un hechizo golpeó a mi madre, la lanzó por los aires y la hizo chocar contra un árbol. Pero mi madre se pondría en pie, ella siempre lo hacía.

Pero tardaba más de lo habitual. Me acerqué, porque Zelena preparaba una bola de fuego, y le di una bofetada en la cara, pero no reaccionó. La agité a los hombros, y no tuvo reacción alguna. Empezaba a estar realmente asustada. Empecé a llorar. La bruja estaba preparando una bola de fuego especialmente grande.

_ No te esfuerces, mocosa. Ella no despertará. Se lo tiene merecido. Y ahora, con esta bola de fuego, le daremos el toque final.

Zelena lanzó la bola de fuego y pensé que todo estaba realmente perdido. Iba a perder a mi madre. Jamás volvería a guardarme mis secretos, o a curar mis heridas, jamás me volvería a decir que me quería. Veía aquel objeto acercarse a cámara lenta, hasta que fue interceptado por un rayo, que cayó frente a él y mostró a una persona que rechazó la llamarada y se interpuso entre Zelena y nosotras.

_ ¡Tú!_ Exclamó la bruja, dando una paso atrás.

_ Juraría que la última vez que nos vimos había muerto._ Dijo la otra mujer, clavando en ella sus ojos grises.

_ ¡Ayuda!_ Exclamé, llamando su atención.

Ella se giró, y sus ojos me miraron a mí, pero rápidamente se clavaron en mi madre. Y noté como la respiración de aquella mujer se aceleraba, como sus ojos grises parecían relampaguear. Noté como la furia la invadía y se giraba hacia Zelena. No hizo ningún gesto con la mano y ella salió volando, destrozando dos árboles que había en su camino.

_ ¡Voy a matarte, bruja! ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza del cuerpo con mis propias manos y a clavarla en una estaca para que veas como despiezo tu cuerpo!

Me aferré al cuerpo de mi madre, observando como aquella mujer era atacada por Zelena de nuevo, que le lanzó una serie de cadenas, atadas a unas esferas que tenían aspecto de ser increíblemente pesadas. Aquella mujer gritó, y las cadenas quedaron al rojo vivo. Observé, atónita, como aquellas esferas se convertían en espadas y las lanzaba contra la bruja.

Zelena se dio por vencida, y se desvaneció con su habitual humareda negra. Aquella mujer hizo que las cadenas se enrollasen alrededor de sus brazos y situó las esferas a su espalda. Se giró y se acercó a mí y a mi madre. Yo me aparté y dejé que se acercara, Apartó la melena negra de su rostro y puso su mano sobre la frente de mi madre. Emitió un suspiro.

_ Sabía que una bruja con piel de sapo no iba a poder contigo._ Murmuró, colocando su frente contra la de mi madre. Aquello me pareció muy confuso.

_ ¿Se va a poner bien?_ Pregunté, con el corazón en un puño.

_ Va a necesitar sangre._ Dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Yo me llevé la mano a la manga y tiré hacia atrás, mostrando mi muñeca, dando una clara señal de que podía empezar cuando quisiera.

_ No cielo, necesitamos sangre de vampiro._ Me aclaró.

_ Pues la llevaremos a casa de Lucrezia y le diremos que nos ayude. No se negará.

_ No es tan sencillo, cielo. Con el hechizo que le han lanzado, no vale alguien a quien ella haya convertido._ Me asusté ante sus palabras._ Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos, pero vive muy lejos.

_ Iré donde haga falta._ le dije, cruzando los brazos.

_ No voy a llevarte. Tengo que hacer el recorrido con los métodos tradicionales y tardaré semanas.

_ Pues yo no voy a dejar que una desconocida se lleve a mi madre._ Dije, cruzando los brazos.

_ Chica lista._ me dijo._ Eres Mérida, ¿Verdad?

_ Así es._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Y tú quién eres?

_ Soy Selennaya. Tu madre y yo somos… viejas amigas.

_ No me fío. Vamos a casa y lo hablaremos con mi padre._ Le dije, mirándola con desafío.

_ A tu padre no le caigo demasiado bien.

_ Pues más razón para que vayamos a ver qué opina._ Le dije, entrecerrando los ojos._ ¿No tendrás miedo, acaso?

_ Lo único que me preocupa, es que Anzu se ponga bien. Si quieres que vaya a ver a tu padre, te acompañaré. Pero no podemos entretenernos. Si Zelena ataca otra vez, Anzu estará indefensa.


	4. To the ancient land

_Discordia_

Llevaba a Anzu en volandas, y no podía apartar la vista de ella. Era realmente hermosa. Me dolía no haber llegado antes. Mientras esperaba que Mérida hablase con su padre, yo me había dedicado a mirarla. Nunca había podido agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí durante aquellos veintiocho años. Escuché acercarse a Mérida y a Jefferson. Y, aunque intenté evitarlo, no pude evitar mi expresión de desagrado al ver al sombrerero.

Sin embarga, ella, por alguna incomprensible razón, lo había escogido a él. Y si bien podía odiarlo precisamente por ello, había entendido que de nada serviría el intentar luchar con él por ella. A pesar de todo, cuanto menos tiempo pasase con él, mejor.

_ Entonces… ¿Sabes cómo resolver el entuerto?_ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

_ Conozco a la persona adecuada, sí._ Dije, con frialdad.

_ Muy bien. Pues vamos._ Me dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ No, no vamos._ Dije, muy seria._ Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

_ No creerás que te voy a dejar llevar a mi esposa por ahí después de vuestra historia.

Me puse en pie, y se escuchó el sonido de un rayo. Jefferson tenía suerte de que, entre mis poderes, no estuviese el de matar con la mirada. No pensaba hacer un viaje con él para que me retrasase.

_ Dile a Lucrezia que me acompañe. Así estaremos todos conformes.

_ Tardaría días en contactar con ella._ Me dijo, cruzando los brazos.

_ Entonces me llevo a Mérida._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Ella no me retrasará tanto como tú.

_ ¡Pues está decidido!_ Exclamó la joven pelirroja, interrumpiéndonos._ Ah, y Coraline dice que también se apunta.

Me quedé a cuadros porque, evidentemente, no lo había dicho en serio. Pero la chica, y su compañera ya llevaban la vestimenta adecuada y me miraban con expresión decidida. Y me dije que tampoco era tan descabellado. Fuese quien fuese, me iba a estorbar, así que mejor que fuese alguien que no me provocase arcadas cuando lo mirase a la cara.

_ ¿Tenéis montura?_ Pregunté.

_ ¡Por supuesto!_ Me dijo Mérida, indignada.

Emití un silbido y se escuchó un ruido de cascos. Poco después una yegua de pelaje oscuro se acercó a mí y me dio un leve golpecito en el hombro.

_ Ya… Agro…tranquila._ Le dije, acariciándole el rostro, pasando la mano por cordón blanco que la surcaba. Emitió un relincho y luego, definitivamente, se tranquilizó.

Mérida y Coraline volvieron un poco más tarde. Al parecer, cuando fueron al establo habían encontrado al caballo haciendo cabriolas para impresionar al unicornio que Coraline montaba. Pero Cris, que mantenía el cuerno alzado, no le había hecho demasiado caso. La yegua se parecía a su dueña, era igual de altiva que ella. Cogí a Anzu con delicadeza y la aseguré a la grupa de Agro, que en aquellos momentos estaba dedicándose a comer algo de hierba del suelo. Cuando me monté, ella ni se inmutó.

Coraline se situó a mi lado y me miró de arriba abajo, evaluándonos a Agro y a mí. Aquello me puso de los nervios. Ella podía pensar lo que quisiera de su literalmente resplandeciente unicornio, pero yo a Agro le confiaría mi vida, y estaba segura que ella no podría decir lo mismo de Cris.

_Zelena_

Había estado muy cerca. Lancé la mesa por los aires al llegar a casa. Anzu había estado a punto de perecer, y sería alguien menos de quien tener que preocuparme. La vampiresa era un obstáculo difícil de batir. Aunque lo que no esperaba era que una diosa fuese a meter sus narices en mis asuntos. Mi brazo estaba sangrando a borbotones por un corte que había recibido en la batalla. Yo suponía que las divinidades no se metían en asuntos de los mortales.

Pero ella se había plantado frente a mi hechizo definitivo, lo había apartado y había estado a punto de matarme. Ahí estaba yo, siendo vendada por el inútil de Walsh, que era más torpe que si lo hiciera mal aposta. Los hechizos de sanación eran algo que, lamentablemente, faltaba en mi biblioteca. Terminé por quitarle las vendas de las manos y hacerlo yo misma.

_ Sigues siendo un estúpido mono._ Le recriminé de mala manera.

Estaba enfadada porque ya iban dos veces que mis planes homicidas fallaban. Primero Regina y ahora, Anzu. No era justo. Yo había ganado. Había triunfado sobre la vampiresa y merecía haberla visto arder hasta convertirla en cenizas.

_ No importa._ Me dije a mí misma, para sorpresa de Walsh._ Mis otros planes salen como me interesa que salgan.

_ ¿Sus otros planes?_ Me preguntó.

_ ¿Alguna vez has pensando en las realidades alternativas, Walsh?

_Regina_

Estaba cansada de estar tumbada en la cama. Zelena no me había hecho tanto daño como para tener que pasarme todo el día en la cama. No obstante, cada vez que me levantaba, me veía a Emma en la puerta como una celadora. Sabía lo angustiada que estaba, pero no estaba la cosa como para que estuviese presa en mi propio castillo. Tenía que comenzar a prepararme para enfrentarme a Zelena, y no podía hacerlo si me pasaba el día leyendo y comiendo pastelitos.

Me puse en pie, con intención de escaquearme al estudio y comenzar a ojear uno de mis libros, para comenzar a ojearlos y preparar algún plan. Sin embargo, escuché la puerta abrirse y me quedé congelada con la mano sobre el pomo. Me había pillado con todas las de la ley. Esta salvadora tenía un sexto sentido. Me giré, con intención de explicarme de algún modo, pero sentí cierto alivio al ver que la persona que había abierto la puerta no era Emma.

_ ¿No deberías estar en la cama?_ Me preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

_ Henry… no me vengas con eso tú también. No es que sea ninguna niña. Estoy bien.

_ ¿Y si no eres ninguna niña porqué tienes miedo a que Emma te pille escaqueándote?_ Me preguntó, sonriéndome.

Iba a decir algo, pero murió en mis labios. La verdad es que la persona que mejor me conocía era Henry, y no tenía sentido que intentase excusarme. Me senté en la cama y di un par de palmadas sobre la colcha para que sentase a mi lado. Henry se sentó y nos miramos cómplices. No hubo falta palabras para saber que me prometía que no le comentaría nada a Emma.

_ Sí que parece que estés bien._ Me dijo, sonriéndome._ Y Grace calentándome la cabeza. Nos tenías preocupados.

_ Henry… sabes que he pasado por cosas peores._ Le dije, sonriéndole.

_ Lo sé. Pero verte allí… alzada por los aires, sin poder hacer nada… fue muy duro._ Me dijo, mirándome con los ojos humedecidos.

Henry era todo un príncipe pero, para mí, seguía siendo el mismo niño que había adoptado. El mismo que aunque al principio no dejaba de llorar, había terminado por darme una oportunidad, por permitirle que le abriese mi corazón, que me había abierto el suyo. Y por eso, siempre sería la primera persona que me había hecho sentir algo. Le acerqué a mí, y le rodeé con los brazos.

_ Tranquilo pequeño. Ahora estoy avisada. Superamos a Peter Pan una vez… y estoy segura de que Zelena no será tan peligrosa como él. Encontraremos su punto débil, siempre lo hacemos. Una bruja con problemas de pigmentación no va a ser la que me separe de ti.

_ Siempre sabes qué decir._ Me dijo, sonriendo.

_ Bueno, es gracias a ti. Es a ti a quien le debo todo lo que soy._ Le dije, mirándole y dándole un beso en la frente._ Vuelve con tu chica, te prometo que descansaré.

Cuando le vi salir por la puerta, miré la puerta de mi estudio, pero me tumbé en la cama, tal como había dicho y me tapé hasta el cuello. Henry sabía el modo de convencerme para que hiciera lo que era mejor, aunque no tuviese ninguna intención en una intención.

_Arciria_

_ Empiezo a estar asustada con esto. A decir verdad, combatir contra Zelena me parecería más fácil.

Roja alzó una ceja ante mi comentario. Lianne era mi mejor amiga, y por ello había querido acudir a Roja antes que a otra persona, pero la verdad es que estaba muerta de vergüenza por tener que confesarlo todo cuando yo ni tan siquiera estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, necesitaba consejo.

_ ¿Entonces… te gusta o no?_ Insistió, cruzándose de brazos._ Porque esa es la única pregunta que en el fondo importa.

_ La verdad, no lo sé. Nunca he estado enamorada de nadie.

Roja miró hacia el suelo un segundo, pensativa. Me preguntaba qué pasaría por su cabeza. Quizás sus comienzo con el hombre-percha, como lo llamaba para pincharlo. Finalmente me miró y sonrió.

_ ¿Qué sientes exactamente?_ Me preguntó.

_ Es como si… él me entendiera. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, es muy amable conmigo. ¡Me trajo pizza fría, maldita sea!_ Dije. Era una tontería, pero para mí esa tontería era muy importante._ Y…

_ ¿Y qué?_ parecía que roja estaba llegando a donde quería.

_ Y nada._ Dije, apartando la mirada.

_ Si quieres que te ayude vas a tener que decírmelo._ me dijo, serena.

_ Cada vez que pienso que Emma le ha hecho tanto daño, la odio. ¡La odio mucho!_ Reconocí.

_ Sí, es oficial._ sentenció Roja._ Definitivamente estás loca por sus huesos.

_ Eso sólo resuelve el primer problema._ Dije, bufando._ De hecho, lo pone peor.

Sí, tenía que admitir que Neal me gustaba, al menos un poquito. Pero eso no significaba que yo le gustase a él. De hecho, ese era el motivo por el que había salido de palacio y había ido hasta donde se encontraba Roja, tan lejos de casa. De no haber usado la magia, habría tardado días.

_ El amor siempre tiene es riesgo, Arciria._ Me dijo, siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

_ Es que él lleva… prácticamente desde que conoció a Emma… enamorado de ella… obsesionado._ suspiré.

_ Bueno, de alguna forma lo tiene que superar._ Dijo la loba, colocándome la mano en el hombro._ Y una morena con buena planta que lanza chorros de nieve puede ayudar.

_ ¿Tú crees?_ Pregunté, intentando sonreír.

_ Estoy segura._ Dijo, asintiendo._ Y ahora, podemos pasar a mi problema.

_ ¿Tú problema?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Sí… bueno. No es exactamente un problema._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Es que la última vez que le dije a Killian que estaba embarazada se cayó escaleras abajo y se estampó contra un barril. Quiero que la segunda vez no sufra un incidente casi mortal, si me comprendes.

_Coraline_

Mérida me había pedido que la acompañase porque no se fiaba de Selennaya. Pero a mí, la verdad es que el viajecito no me hacía ninguna gracia. Con lo cómoda que estaba yo en palacio. ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido la genial idea de ir a visitarla? Allí estábamos yo y Cris, con aquellas dos mujeres del populacho y sus monturas. Si no fuese por la amistad que me unía a Mérida desde que era niña, ni de lejos se me vería de esa guisa.

De hecho, Angus le dio un cabeceo a Cris, y yo la hice avanzar hacia adelante. Estúpido caballo creído. Él no tenía ni derecho a poner sus ojos sobre mi Cris. Montaba obviamente incómoda ante tantas perspectivas adversas. Si montar no fuese una actividad que me llenase tanto, probablemente ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo.

Vi cómo llegábamos a un desfiladero, y comenzábamos a bordearlo. Era una visión colosal, hermosa. Mi léxico no era precisamente pobre, y la verdad es que me había quedado sin palabras. Un puente de piedra, exquisitamente ornamentado, conectaba con un templo que parecía alzarse sobre una montaña que se alzaba en mitad del desfiladero. Selennaya, sin el menor asomo de duda, comenzó a galopar en dirección a aquel templo.

Mérida y yo nos miramos. Cris no parecía estar conforme con aquel viajecito. Cuando la guié para que se dirigiese en aquella dirección, lanzó un relincho, molesta. Angus comenzó a trotar por el puente. Pude notar cierta tensión en Cris, tenía claro que no quería quedarse atrás. Al final se decidió, aunque no parecía tener ganas.

Mientras cruzaba aquel puente, no pude evitar mirar abajo. Podría caer en cualquier momento y matarme. Tragué saliva, decidiendo que era mejor no mirar abajo. Cuando llegamos a las puertas del templo, tanto Cris como Angus ramparon, lanzando un relincho asustado. Tuve que sujetarme fuertemente para no caer. Agro, en cambio, comenzó a subir las pequeñas escaleras con parsimonia, sin titubear ante la orden de Discordia.

Mérida y yo bajamos de nuestras monturas y la seguimos a pie. Aquel lugar debía llevar muchísimo tiempo abandonado. Las paredes estaban agrietadas, cubiertas de musgo, y las colosales estatuas que se encontraban a los lados del camino, se encontraban derruidas. Seguimos a Discordia hasta lo que parecía ser un altar, en el que entraba luz desde los tres lados de la habitación pues no había paredes como tales, tratándose de pilares que dejaban el paso de la luz.

Discordia se bajó de la yegua, desató a Anzu de su grupa, la tomó en volandas y la dejó en el altar, susurrándole algo que no llegué a entender. Se giró, y se acercó a nosotras, mirándonos fijamente.

_ Aquí estará segura hasta que encontremos a la persona para que resuelva esto.


	5. Strange Whispers

_Zelena_

Aquel hechizo no era precisamente sencillo. Nada relacionado con ese estigma solía serlo. Sin embargo, en este caso, merecía la pena. Observaba atentamente como Walsh y mis monos se dedicaban a tallar con esmero el símbolo que les había dibujado sobre el suelo. Yo no me movía, observándolos con mis ojos críticos. Pero mi mirada de impaciencia hablaba por mí. No me gustaba que me hicieran esperar.

Cuando estuvo terminado, sonreí de lado. Ahora sí estaba segura de que nada me arrebataría mi venganza, la que en justicia me correspondía. Les pedí a los monos con un gesto de la mano que se apartasen y saqué una aguja de mi vestido. Apliqué algo de presión sobre mi dedo y dejé caer una gota sobre el punto exacto en que el círculo tenía su centro.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Tuve que apartarme porque una humareda negra y verde comenzó a envolver el círculo. Busqué en ella ansiosa, pues sabía que el conjuro había tenido éxito a pesar de que las probabilidades no eran las mejores. Walsh temblaba ante aquel estallido de magia negra, pero yo estaba pletórica. Tenía algo contra lo que Regina no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando el humo comenzó a aclararse, debido a que salía por las ventanas, pude distinguir dos formas que despegaban el humo con sus manos.

_ ¿Quién está ahí?_ Preguntó Walsh.

_ Una vieja y nueva amiga._ Contesté yo.

_Discordia_

Tras haber dejado el templo atrás, no podía evitar tener una extraña sensación de vacío. No me gustaba dejar a Anzu sola en un lugar en el que no había nadie más. Aunque mi mente sabía que era el lugar más seguro, mi corazón no estaba de acuerdo. No se apartaba de mí un nudo en el estómago. Mérida parecía sentir lo mismo, porque su expresión era parecida a la que yo debía tener.

Agro pareció sintonizarse con mis emociones porque comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad. O eso pensé al principio, pero no podía estar más equivocada. En la lejanía, veía una nube negra que se extendía por el cielo. Truenos verdes y rojos salían de ella. Escuché como Angus y Cris también comenzaban a esprintar. Definitivamente, no era buena idea quedarse mirando lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo.

_Tercera Persona_

Las cartas rodaban sobre la mesa. Tres de los cuatro jugadores sudaban copiosamente, mientras que el otro simplemente suspiraba de aburrimiento. Tiró las cartas sobre la mesa, con una escalera real, y se llevó las monedas del resto de jugadores. Se puso en pie y salió sin decir nada a nadie más en la taberna. Dejó unas monedas sobre la barra y salió fuera.

Alguien le estaba siguiendo, era un presentimiento que le llevaba acompañando desde hacía unos días. Y cada vez, lo notaba más cerca. En cualquier caso, no era algo que le preocupase. Estaba acostumbrado a ser perseguido por un motivo u otro. A decir verdad, estaba acostumbrado al peligro, casi formaba parte de su vida constantemente.

Se acercó a un carruaje y bufó cuando una niña pelirroja se le echó al cuello y le empujó contra la superficie del carruaje. La niña, de unos once años, rió, triunfante, porque lo había pillado por fin, había ganado.

_ Has perdido reflejos, Skias._ Dijo, con una risita infantil.

_ Está bien… tú ganas, renacuaja… esta vez. Pero ya te pillaré._ Dijo él, revolviéndole el pelo.

Skias estaba demasiado preocupado por otras razones como para recordar el juego que tenía con la pequeña Sherezade. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible acababa de ocurrir.

_Zelena_

Se escucharon las pisadas de los zapatos de tacón negro mientras aquella mujer caminaba entre el humo negro. Su aguja podría haber encallado perfectamente en los cercos que habían tallados en el suelo. Fui subiendo la vista por los pantalones de cuero ceñido y las manos enguantadas, pasando por el pecho escotado hasta su rostro. Pero no pude ver sus ojos, porque parecían estar ocultos por unos cristales tintados que se sujetaban a sus ojos por medio de unas patas de acero que se sujetaban a sus orejas, todo ello coronado por una melena negra.

Aquella mujer no estaba planificada, pero si estaba aquí, debía ser por una buena razón. Mis ojos fueron ahora hacia la otra mujer. Realicé la misma operación con ella. Llevaba zapatos con un leve tacón, y su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto con un elegante vestido oscuro. De sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes discretos. Sus ojos me miraban, interrogantes. Yo trataba de mostrarme serena, pero Walsh estaba tremendamente confuso.

Y era lógico. Le había dicho que buscaba la clave la clave para derrotar a Regina y a Arciria, y la persona que tenía delante era precisamente la segunda. Sabía, a ciencia cierta, que existía otra realidad, una en la que Arciria había conseguido destronar a Regina. Una en la que ella reinaba sobre todos con puño de hierro. Y esa era, precisamente, la persona que necesitaba para poder culminar mis planes.

_ De modo que tú eres quien me ha llamado._ Dijo ella, altiva._ No es que me queje de que me hallas sacado del vacío de la inexistencia. Pero no dejo de preguntarme por qué. ¡Flavia, deja eso!

La chica vestida de cuero, que se hallaba junto a uno de mis monos, había estado a punto de ponerle la mano sobre la cabeza. Aquello habría sido un gran error, porque la habría mordido sin dudarlo. Mis esbirros no eran precisamente dóciles con los desconocidos.

_ Soy tu hermana mayor, Zelena._ dije, mirándola._ Te he traído porque considero que este mundo merece la mejor versión de ti misma, y no la caricatura de la que dispone.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ Preguntó, interesada.

_ Oh, es interesante. La Arciria de esta realidad es una mosquita muerta. Una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer que se cree todo lo que Anzu y Regina le dicen. Ni tan siquiera domina la magia. Un único hechizo. ¿Es un tanto triste, no crees?

Ella me miró, incrédula. Desde luego, era una historia inverosímil, pero era la verdad, y sabía lo mucho que eso la indignaría. Contaba con ello, de hecho. Ella y yo éramos muy parecidas. Ambas habíamos sido rechazadas, ambas tuvimos que pasar nuestras vidas bajo la sombra de Regina. Arciria se llevó la mano al rostro.

_ Te he traído para que destituyamos a Regina y a Emma de un trono que no les corresponde, y lo tomemos como nuestro tal y como merecemos.

_ Si Regina pensase como tú sería todo mucho más fácil. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, alterada._ Pero… ¿Qué hay de los planes que debemos hacer juntas?

_ Zelena, no se me da bien trabajar en equipo._ Dijo ella, con simpleza._ Flavia, quédate por aquí. Si Zelena me necesita para algo urgente, házmelo saber.

La morena simplemente asintió, se ajustó sus lentes y se apoyó en una pared, cruzando las piernas. Aquella mujer me daba verdaderos escalofríos.

_Regina_

Al fin estaba libre para poder repasar mis hechizos. De hecho, Emma y yo los estábamos repasando a la vez. Y eso, en realidad, complicaba las cosas y aunque ambas lo sabíamos, no hacíamos nada al respecto. Llegó un momento en que Emma directamente cerró el libro y se me quedó mirando como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Le pregunté.

_ Cari, ya sé que te pincho un poco con la edad. Pero ese conjuro que te has hecho no hacía falta.

_ ¿Conjuro?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ Yo no me he echado ningún conjuro.

_ Pues te han desaparecido las canas._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Yo, antes de replicarle nada, me miré en un espejo cercano. Efectivamente, mis canas habían desaparecido. Pero no sólo eso. Notaba mi piel más tersa, sentía que incluso veía mejor. Era como si, repentinamente, me hubiese quitado diez años de encima. Puse la mano sobre el espejo, y luego me acaricié el rostro, estaba confusa.

_ Emma… yo no me he lanzado ningún conjuro. Esto tiene algo detrás._ Dije, mirándola._ Y probablemente alguien también.

_ ¿Crees que Zelena puede haber tenido algo que ver?_ Preguntó Emma, acercándose._ ¿Qué sacaría ella con que tú fueses más joven?

Me senté y me puse a meditar. Siendo más joven era más fuerte. Si Zelena quería acabar conmigo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que me hiciese rejuvenecer? Lo lógico habría sido, en todo caso, haberme hecho envejecer.

_ Si te sirve de ayuda… me encantas con tus canas sexys y sin ellas… majestad._ Dijo Emma, sonriendo.

_ Emma… no puedo pensar si me miras así._ Me quejé, aunque sin convicción.

_ Hoy he aprendido a anular el conjuro que Zelena te lanzó el otro día._ Dijo, acercándose a mí hasta que nuestras narices entraron en contacto._ Con eso me basta por ahora. No pienso dejar que vuelva a hacerte daño.

_ Sé defenderme sola, señorita Swan._ Dije, llamándola así porque, con la edad que ahora aparentaba, debía recordar mucho a nuestros primeros encuentros.

_ Esa es una de las muchas cosas que me encantan de usted… alcaldesa._ murmuró, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y dándome un cálido beso.

_Arciria_

Me había armado de valor. Iba a decirle a Neal que me gustaba. El riesgo era grande, desde luego. Había muchas probabilidades de que acabase rechazándome, de que aún sintiese algo por Emma y que yo no fuese realmente especial para él. Pensar en aquello me daba terror. Pero tenía que ser valiente, o no me lo perdonaría jamás. No podía quedarme preguntándome durante toda la eternidad qué habría podido ser.

Le encontré sentado en el jardín, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría pensando en Emma? No, no debía preocuparme por eso. ¿Y si estaba pensando en mí? No, vaya tontería. Me acerqué y él se giró al percatarse de mi presencia. Sentí como mi pulso se elevaba por las nubes. ¿Por qué pasa aquello? Antes no era tan difícil hablar con él.

_ Hola Neal. Yo… quería decirte una cosa._ Dije, con voz temblorosa. Notaba la boca seca, como las mariposas de mi estómago se rebelaban. Esto iba a ser un horror.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Arciria? Se te ve mala cara._ Preguntó él, mirándome interrogante.

Claro, él no tenía ni idea de lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, por supuesto. Si lo supiera ya podría quitarme aquel peso de encima y saber qué opinaba él. Pero allí estaba yo, sin saber si sería capaz de articular palabra, aclarándome la garganta nerviosamente.

_ Neal… yo…

Tuve que dejar la frase a medias porque el muro que contenía el jardín se hizo pedazos. Entre el humo negro pude ver a una figura. Lo cierto es que, cuando escuché la explosión, pensé que se trataba de un ataque de Zelena, y estaba dispuesta a congelarla por completo esta vez si hacía falta.

Pero nada en el mundo me había preparado para lo que venía. Cuando se despejó el humo, me percaté de que la persona que había era yo misma. Vestida de negro, con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Si algo tenía claro, es que no era Regina. Podría distinguirnos en cualquier momento. Nos miramos un instante. Mis ojos expresaban confusión, mientras que los suyos, interés. Se acercó sin prisas, mirándonos a mí y a Neal.

_ Qué encantadora pareja tenemos aquí._ Comentó.

Notaba, incluso desde la distancia en la que estaba, que era una mujer malvada. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba. Era un reflejo de la peor versión de mí misma. Si reparos, se acercó a mí, me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me elevó por los aires. Yo estaba asustada, y pataleé desesperadamente porque no me atrevía a lanzarle un buen chorro de hielo.

_ Quiero que me contestes a una pregunta._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunté, desafiante.

_ ¿Eres feliz? Contéstame y más te vale no mentirme, porque te lo haré pagar muy caro si lo haces.

_ Sí, soy feliz. Más feliz de lo que tú lo serás jamás.

Me soltó y cuando miré arriba ya no estaba. Me llevé la mano al cuello sin terminar de entender qué acababa de suceder, y ante todo, por qué me había hecho esa pregunta.


	6. Alice Madness

_Neal_

Todo había pasado muy deprisa. Arciria iba a decirme algo y repentinamente había notado una explosión, una humareda y todo se había quedado a oscuras. Había visto a Arciria, por duplicado. Había visto a la otra Arciria. Como había levantado a la que yo conocía por los aires. Y había sentido como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Había sentido como se me encogía el corazón de un modo que sólo había sentido una vez. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando había visto a la poli llevarse a Emma con el reloj que yo le había dado. Llevaba temiéndolo desde hacía ya tiempo. Lo cierto es que estaba enamorado de Arciria.

El hogar es aquel lugar que echas de menos cuando no estás en él, o en este caso, con ella. Aquellos momentos que habíamos compartido comiendo pizza fría, eran inolvidables. Por eso, cuando se acercó a mí, con aquel vestido azul brillante, una respiración de alivio salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

_ Neal… ¿Estás bien?_ Me preguntó, ayudándome a incorporarme. Ahogué un quejido. Me dolía la pierna.

_ He estado mejor._ Dije, sentándome sobre un banco del jardín.

Arciria se sentó a mi lado y me pasó su mano por la pierna. Poco a poco comencé a sentir una sensación de frío pero que, además, me aliviaba el dolor que estaba pasando. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Arciria, y nos quedamos repentinamente ambos congelados, mirándonos el uno al otro.

_ Arciria… tengo que decirte algo… y siendo que si no lo hago ahora… no me atreveré nunca._ dije en un susurro.

_ También hay algo que tengo que decirte y me pasa lo mismo._ me dijo, sin dejar de mirarme.

Nos volvimos a quedar congelados en aquella postura. Por un segundo, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, que no quedaba nada ni nadie excepto ella y yo. Sentía la boca seca y pensaba que me iba a costar hablar. Pero finalmente me decidí. Tenía que hacer aquello.

_ Te quiero y es absurdo que lo siga ocultando más._ Dijimos, los dos a la vez.

Los ojos de Arciria se abrieron de sorpresa, y supongo que los míos debían estar iguales. De modo que ella sentía lo mismo. Las señales que había visto no eran sólo producto de mi imaginación. Yo aún no atiné a moverme. Pero ella sí que lo hizo. Se acercó y unió sus labios a los míos. Yo sentí un estremecimiento y atiné a cerrar los ojos, aún sin creerme que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad.

_Flavia_

Había sido fácil seguir aquella orden. Encontrar aquel rastro y llegar hasta aquella casa. Lo difícil venía ahora. Ella me había sentido. Cara a cara, contra mí misma. Desde luego, no era la sensación más confortable que uno podía sentir. Allí estaba ella. Tan rubia, tan bella. Con sus ojos tan azules. Tan distinta a mí pero, a la vez, la paleta que se había usado para pintar el cuadro que era yo, como si el color se hubiese acabado y hubiesen echado un gran bote de pintura negra sobre ella.

_ He venido aquí por la espada._ dije, serena._ Entrégamela y no tendré que recurrir a medidas más severas.

Lucrezia se rió en mi cara, y eso me enfureció. No me tomaba en serio. Si lo que quería era una batalla, la iba a tener. Lo cierto, es que le tenía ganas porque me habían creado para ser mejor que ella, y era algo que llevaba tiempo deseando demostrar. Desenvainé la espada y ella hizo lo propio con la suya.

_ ¿Es esto lo que has venido a buscar?_ Dijo, colocándola frente a ella._ Porque el único modo de la espada vorpalina toque tus manos es que las corte con ella.

_ Te arrepentirás de tus palabras._ Murmuré.

Una espada, una espada de leyenda, capaz de destruir a una criatura indestructible. Arciria me la había pedido. Desconocía para qué, pero no necesitaba saberlo. Yo no cuestionaba mis órdenes, me encargaba simplemente de obedecerlas. Ella se aproximó y me lanzó un mandoble que yo bloqueé.

Conocía sus movimientos, eran los míos. Sin embargo, cada vez que aquella hoja me rozaba, sentía como mi piel ardía. Pronto mi cuerpo estuvo lleno de pequeñas marcas de piel más clara, pues aunque mis cortes cicatrizaban igual que los suyos. Tenía que quitarle esa espada de las manos, y ya estaba bien de jugar limpio.

Hice un rechazo, me eché hacia atrás y lancé un conjuro. Esa era una de mis grandes ventajas. Magia. Lucrezia no tenía magia. Pero mi conjuro no fue un simple rechazo. Lucrezia comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, poseída por múltiples pesadillas. Ella se había reído de mí, me había menospreciado. Y ahora iba a pagarlo muy pero que muy caro.

_ ¡Alicia!_ Exclamó una voz.

Observé como Cyrus, el genio, se acercaba a la rubia y la tomaba en brazos, mientras ella no dejaba de debatirse, luchando contra un enemigo invisible. Yo me sonreí, admirando su desesperación. Me encantaba provocar ese sufrimiento en la gente.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Me preguntó, furioso._ ¿Qué le has hecho a Alicia?

_ Simplemente la he hecho darse cuenta de que no es tan perfecta como cree que es. No te preocupes… la sacarás de ese estado. ¿Verdad?_ dije, con sorna, irónica._ A fin de cuentas vuestro amor lo puede todo.

Recogí la espada vorpalina del suelo y eché a andar, esperaba el momento en que el genio tratase de atacar, pero no llegó. Sin embargo, comencé a sentirme mareada, repentinamente. Me desplomé, junto a un lago, y me llevé la mano a la frente. Se me estaba cayendo el pelo. Mi piel palidecía por momentos. No podía respirar. Aferré la espada con todas mis fuerzas. Debía llevársela a Arciria, pasara lo que pasara.

_Arciria (Realidad alternativa)_

Ella era feliz. Y yo no. Aquello no era justo después de todo lo que había luchado. Quería pensar que me había mentido, pero sabía que no lo había hecho. Mi vida era más alegre en esta realidad. Tenía que hablar con aquella chica, Lianne. Quizá fuese una pérdida de tiempo, lo más probable. Zelena podía preocuparse de su pequeña conquista, que a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo. Sabía perfectamente cómo iba a acabar eso, lo había vivido.

Sin embargo, mis tribulaciones pasaron a un segundo plano cuando vi a Flavia atravesar la puerta. De sus ojos salían lágrimas teñidas de rojo. La mitad de su pelo era morena, y la otra rubia. Se le habían roto las gafas y tenía un ojos azul y el otro oscuro, como solía serlo. Pero de sus ojos, lo más preocupante, era la mirada de locura que llevaban.

_ He traído la espada como me pediste, mi señora._ dijo, y una risa perturbada escapó de sus labios._ Fue más fácil de lo que había previsto.

Y entonces fue cuando se me encendió la bombilla. La espada vorpalina le había hecho aquello. Porque ella no debía sostenerla, pero a la vez sí. Una espada que derrotaba a lo invencible. En mi mundo me había ocupado de Lucrezia antes de que pudiese hacerse con ella. Porque aquel arma quizás pudiese derrotarme. La espada ahora de Lucrezia. Y Flavia era Lucrezia, pero a la vez no lo era. Y del mismo modo que las heridas causadas en su cuerpo, la espada estaba intentando afectar a su mente.

_ Dámela Flavia._ La apremié._ Dame esa espada antes de que te destroce.

Flavia se echó a reír como una posesa y me tendió el arma. Yo la cogí de sus manos y noté como me quemaba la mano. A pesar de todo no la solté directamente, porque al dolor estaba acostumbrada. La coloqué sobre la mesa y miré a Flavia, que seguía riéndose.

_ Cálmate…_ Susurré poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Mi magia comenzó a hacer su efecto, reparando su piel, su cabello, y en este caso, arreglando lo que la espada le había provocado a su psique. Flavia dejó de reír, miró a la espada y dio un paso atrás. ¿Estaba asustada? No sabía que ella pudiese sentir miedo.

_ Flavia… ¿Estás bien?_ Le pregunté, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Sí, lo estoy._ Dijo, recuperando rápidamente la compostura._ Pero… quisiera pedirle un favor.

Aquello me extrañó. Flavia no estaba predispuesta a pedir favores, no formaba parte de lo que tenía pensado para ella. Sin embargo, era lo más parecido a una hija que jamás tendría, de modo que si alguna vez me pidiese algo, como era el caso, la escucharía.

_ ¿Qué necesitas Flavia?

_ Le pido por favor que no vuelva a ordenarme que toque esa cosa.

_ ¿Tan horrible ha sido?_ Pregunté. Más por escuchar su respuesta que por dudar que efectivamente lo hubiese sido.

_ Es lo más terrible que me ha pasado jamás._ Dijo.

_ Cógela otra vez._ Dije, sin más.

Flavia asintió, y sin el menor atisbo de duda, se dirigió a la mesa para coger la espada. Hace un segundo estaba temblando ante la idea y ahora llevaba la mano con total firmeza hasta el mando. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y la detuve.

_ Ya basta, no hace falta que sigas._ Le dije._ Me bastaba con el gesto.

_ ¿Qué gesto?_ Me preguntó.

_ Uno que demuestra que renunciarías a tu cordura por mí.

_Selennaya_

A Lucrezia le pasaba algo. Podía sentirlo. Seguro que aquella pústula verde tenía algo que ver. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a Anzu para ocuparme de aquello. Sea lo que sea lo que le había pasado a Lucrezia probablemente necesitase a Anzu para resolverlo. Agro estaba inquieta, sentía mis dudas que me impulsaban a dar la vuelta. Tiraba de mí, ya que nos habíamos tumbado en la hierba y a pesar de ello notaba que algo me apremiaba. Yo negué con la cabeza a pesar de que me estaba matando lo que le pasase a mi Alicia.

Mérida y Coraline dormían, yo vigilaba. Esperaba encontrar a ese cretino de Skias cuanto antes. Le debía una muy gorda a Anzu, y si no nos ayudaba iba a pagarlo muy caro. Le acaricié el rosto a Agro, y le hice un gesto para que se durmiese. Aquella noche iba a ser solitaria, y provocaba que me enfureciese el hecho de ser una diosa pero no ser omnisciente. Eso lo arreglaría todo.

_Cyrus_

Alicia se movía de un lado a otro del colchón. Hacía rato que había destrozado el somier y las patas de la cama con sus inhumanos movimientos. Sufría, eso podía verlo. Debía estar siendo sometida a terribles pesadillas. Sabía que tratar de aferrarla sería inútil. Escuché como llamaban a la puerta y me acerqué a abrir.

_ Muchas gracias por venir. Anzu está ilocalizable y no sabía a quién más acudir.

_ Es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de todo lo que Alicia y tú habéis hecho por nosotros.

Sabía que estaban ocupados, pero imaginaba que tendrían un momento para Alicia. Will, y Anastasia era los únicos en quien confiaba en lo referido a Alicia aparte de Anzu. Sin embargo, la vampiresa no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, gritando y golpeando todo lo que se encontrase en su radio de acción.

Los reyes de Wonderland me siguieron hasta la habitación y Will fue el primero en atreverse a acercarse. Cuando lo hizo, Alicia se paró por un segundo y se incorporó. Durante un momento se quedó completamente quieta. Luego cogió a Will por la chaqueta y comenzó a zarandearlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

_ ¡Will! ¡Se la han llevado!

_ ¿El qué?_ Preguntó él.

_ ¡Mi vorpalina!_ Exclamó._ ¡La necesito o el Jabberwocky nos matará a todos!

_ Alicia, tranquilizáte… ya venciste al Jabberwocky.

_ ¿Acaso no lo ves?_ Susurro, en un tono que nos costó mucho a Anastasia y a mí llegar a oír._ Está aquí… conmigo. Le escucho susurrándome…

Alicia se dio la vuelta, escrutando la pared que había tras de ella, como si esperase encontrar ahí al Jabberwocky. Pero, evidentemente, no había nada más que la pared. Asustada, aparentemente sin motivo, se refugió debajo de la manta.

_ Will… necesito la vorpalina…_ susurró, abrazándose a ella misma.

_ No, no la necesitas._ Le dijo la sota._ Me tienes a mí, a Anastasia y a Cyrus.

_ ¿Cyrus? ¡No! No quiero que me vea así._ Exclamó, cubriéndose desesperadamente.

_ Parece que vamos a tener que recuperar esa espada._ Le murmuré a la reina, que me miró un momento antes de asentir.


	7. Grotesque Figures

_Lucrezia_

Mi mente estaba hecha pedazos. Sabía que soñaba, pero a la vez, no era un sueño. El país de las maravillas… mi propio país de las maravillas. Retazos. Recuerdos deformados. Me hallaba en lo que parecía el castillo de la reina roja. Pero faltaban trozos de suelo, y bajo ellos se distinguía el vacío. El ambiente era extraño, enrarecido. El cielo de un tono rojizo, sin nubes.

_ ¡Qué le corten la cabeza!_ Escuché, y mis músculos se pusieron en tensión. Miré en derredor mientras buscaba en mi cinturón una espada que no tenía._ ¿Era así, Alicia?

Yo permanecí en silencio, esperando. Estaba desarmada, pero eso no significaba que fuese a dar la ocasión para burlarse de mí a mi rival, a alguien que conocía desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. Mis palabras eran armas que podía utilizar en mi contra.

_ Alicia… Lucrezia… Elizabeth… ¿Cuántos nombres tienes, querida?_ Preguntó.

_ Suficientes… demasiados… ¿Qué te importa?_ Dije, sin pensar.

_ Oh querida, pero es muy importante. Estamos aquí… las dos solas… y vamos a pasarnos aquí… mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

La vi salir de detrás de una columna. Allí estaba ella, cabello gris… o negro. Ojos marcados, azules. Una mirada propia de un león al acecho. Enemigo… o misterio. Se acercó a mí con esos andares suyos coquetos o amenazadores. El cuello del traje de cuero que llevaba se movía al tiempo que se colocaba delante de mí. Ahí estaba ella. Galimatazo… Jabberwocky… o cómo diablos la llamasen.

_ Ambas dijimos cosas que acabarías lamentando, Alicia. Como que me derrotaste… ¿Qué absurdo, no crees?_ Me dijo, mirándome._ No, lo que hiciste fue mucho más egoísta.

_ Sí claro… de lo más egoísta…_ ironicé.

_ Aquí me hallo, encerrada en tu cabecita. Un lugar seguro, pensarías. Pero… ¿Seguro para quién?_ Se volvió hacia mí y clavó sus ojos en los míos._ No para ti, desde luego. Pero… ¿Cómo temer con la vorpalina en la mano? Fuiste egoísta… te aseguraste de no tener ninguna excusa para soltar esa espada tan especial.

_ Yo no necesito ninguna excusa para llevar mi espada.

_ No para los demás, claro… pero sí para ti. Esa espada es igual que el vampirismo para ti. Tienes ambas cosas por el mismo motivo. Necesitas poder. Y ese es sólo el primero de uno de los muchos oscuros secretitos que tienes. ¿No es cierto?

_ Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que averiguar que le ha pasado a…

_ ¿Al país de las maravillas? Bueno, a esta ilusión que te has creado de él._ Me dijo._ Es tu escudo, por supuesto.

_ ¿Mi escudo?_ Pregunte, poniéndome alerta.

_ Ocultas todo lo que hay en tu interior bajo un muro de heroísmo. El país de las maravillas. El lugar que vio lo mejor de ti misma._ Me recriminó._ Pero ahora, sin tu preciada espada, se resquebraja. Y debajo está lo que eres en realidad.

Hizo una pausa y dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, provocando que se agrietase. Noté un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, aquel lugar era mi cabeza, mis recuerdos, deformados. Caí al suelo, y me aferré a mí misma, dolorida.

_ Puedo sentirlo, Alicia._ susurró, provocando que la mirase._ Bajo esta fachada eres una pervertida, una asesina. Veo tus deseos… tus miedos más íntimos. Me has encerrado aquí contigo, y te juro que me voy a divertir mucho mientras lo esté.

_Zelena_

Estaba empezando a impacientarme. Pensaba que tras traer a la otra Arciria a esta realidad, no tardaría ni dos días en subir al trono. Pero ella parecía más preocupada por nimiedades que por conseguir nuestra victoria. De hecho, cuando la encontré, estaba sentada mirando una mesa sobre la que había una montaña de arena. Iba a decirle algo cuando la arena comenzó a cambiar de forma. Pronto tomó el aspecto de árboles y montañas, incluso comenzaron a aparecer algunas piezas con forma humana, representaciones exactas de distintas personas.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Zelena? ¿Jamás has visto un GPS?_ Me preguntó, irónica.

_ ¿Un qué?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ Digamos que sirve para tener controlada a la gente… saber por dónde se mueve… lo que hace._ Dije, mientras movía la mano sobre el entorno y este parecía moverse, revelando detalles de otras zonas. Era algo útil, sin duda. Arciria colocó las manos sobre el mapa, y vi como una figura, que en comparación a las humanas parecía colosal, se anteponía a un grupo de siete figuritas que se encontraban avanzando por el bosque.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ Terminar algo que tú fuiste incapaz._ Me dijo, volviéndose hacia mí y clavándome la mirada.

_Mérida_

Las pesadillas me atormentaban. Me sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a mi madre, por no haber podido evitarlo. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía del todo cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, en aquel muro de pesadillas, noté de pronto como todo se aclaraba. Me encontré de repente junto a un lado cristalino. Era una imagen preciosa. Pero el detalle dejó de tener sentido de inmediato cuando vi que junto al lago, sentada contra un árbol y con el sombrero de lado estaba mi madre. Corrí en su dirección porque, a pesar de que era un sueño, sabía que era ella de verdad, lo presentía.

_ ¡Mamá! Siento no haber podido hacer nada. Yo tenía que haber evitado que…

_ No es culpa tuya, Mérida._ Dijo, cortante._ No podías hacer nada, no más de lo que estás haciendo.

Me negué a creer eso. Quizás Zelena fuese una bruja muy poderosa, pero seguro que podía haber hecho algo más que disparar a monos alados. Ella me puso la mano en la barbilla para que la mirase y negó.

_ Te echo de menos._ reconocí._ Discordia es una mandona. Llega de la nada y se cree con derecho a ser ella la que tiene que salvarte.

_ Y ha hecho bien. Le habría confiado mi vida de poder hacerlo.

_ ¿Y papá, qué?_ Pregunté, molesta.

Ella se colocó bien el sombrero y me sonrió, pero yo bufé. ¿Por qué prefería que la salvase aquella mujer antes que papá?

_ A tu padre le quiero demasiado como para que se ponga en peligro por mí. Estoy acostumbrada a ser yo la que lo hace._ me dijo, revolviéndome el pelo._ Pero no me eches de menos. No he ido a ninguna parte.

La miré sin entender, y ella me colocó la mano sobre el pecho. La sentí fría, como siempre, y pude sentir mi pulso contra su mano. Me sonrojé. No le hacían falta palabras para decirme que estaba en mi corazón, que siempre que pensase en ella, estaría conmigo. Y me sentí feliz, porque de repente supe que pasara lo que pasase, estaría conmigo.

_ Realmente… eres igual que yo._ Me dijo, dejando un beso en la mejilla._ Casi me apena que tengas que despertar.

_ ¡No!_ Dije, aferrándola fuerte._ No te vayas. Quiero quedarme contigo.

_ Lo siento cariño._ Susurró, dándome un último beso en la frente._ Pero tienes que enseñarle a esa gente que con mi niñita no se juega.

_Arciria Mills_

¿Se podía sentir alguien más feliz que yo en aquel momento? Incluso me había olvidado de que mi alter ego había hecho explotar un muro del castillo. Había salido corriendo cuando Neal y yo tuvimos que separarnos. Porque tenía que contárselo a Ruby. Me bajé del caballo, que estaba extenuado, y me dirigí a la cabaña, corriendo como una niña pequeña. Quería ver a Ruby y contárselo todo. Toqué nerviosamente en la puerta y vi que me abrió Lianne. Impulsivamente la abracé y la elevé del suelo.

_ Buenos días Lianne. ¿Está tu madre?_ Le dije, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

_ Sí, está en la cocina._ Me dijo, intentando soltarse._ Me haces daño, Arci.

_ Perdona cielo._ Le dije, dejándola en el suelo._ Y una vez más, gracias.

Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo aún le guardaba el secreto, porque sabía que ella se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado en su otra vida, pero sabía que no tenía por qué ser buena idea revelarlo. Sus padres no sabían nada y si debían saberlo era cosa suya, no mía. La dejé y me fui a ver a Ruby, que se encontraba en la cocina entretenida con un plato de sopa. Por un momento decidí olvidarme de mí y centrarme en ella.

_ ¿Tomas sopa de nuevo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno, no todas somos princesas, Arciria._ Me dijo, sonriendo un poco.

_ Ya se lo has contado a Killian ¿verdad?_ Le dije, mirándola de arriba abajo._ ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

_ Bueno, empezó a sospechar cuando le dije que se tumbara en el suelo… cuando miré nerviosamente a ambos lados y le bloqueé los pies y las manos.

_ ¿Hiciste eso?_ Pregunté, subiendo el tono.

_ La primera vez casi se mata._ Me recriminó._ Pero tú no has venido aquí por eso.

_ ¿Tanto se nota?_ Pregunté, sonriendo y dando un saltito._ ¡Le gusto a Neal, Ruby! ¡Me dijo que me quería!

_ ¿Ves cómo tenías que arriesgarte?_ Me dijo, dándome un golpecito en el hombro._ Yo vi que había algo entre vosotros desde el cumpleaños de Lianne… hacíais buena pareja.

_Coraline_

Estaba agotada, tenía hambre y Cris miraba embobada las cabriolas que el maldito caballo de Mérida no dejaba de hacer. ¿Por qué narices había accedido a acompañarlas en aquel viaje? No lograba dormida tumbada en aquel catre, estaba acostumbrada a mi cama de palacio, que era decididamente más cómoda que aquel montón de paja.

No obstante mis preocupaciones pasaron a ser mundanas cuando sentí que el suelo temblaba bajo mis pies. Me puse en pie, rápidamente seguida por Mérida. Cris estaba tremendamente inquieta, había pasado de mirar las cabriolas del otro caballo a gritar desesperada. Angus parecía por la misma labor. Incluso Agro parecía estar algo inquieta.

El suelo se abrió y apareció lo que parecía ser un armadillo del tamaño de una casa grande. Pero no parecía una criatura viva, más bien se trataba de una maraña de roca que se había colocado alrededor de dos brillantes y colosales ojos azules. Se puso a rodar y a devastar todo a su paso, prácticamente convirtiendo el bosque en un desierto. Lo admito, estaba asustada. Jamás había visto nada mínimamente parecido a eso.

Discordia, en cambio, no tardó en ponerse en primera línea y sujetarlo con las cadenas que tenía atadas a los brazos. La criatura se revolvió, intentando escapar, pero Discordia no se movió un ápice. Comenzó a tirar de las cadenas provocando que la criatura gritara de dolor. La roca comenzó a agrietarse y la bestia se movía cada vez desesperada. Noté una arcada cuando la criatura se partió en dos y comenzó expulsar líquido negro.

El líquido golpeó a discordia de pleno y la lanzó contra un árbol antes de que la criatura se convirtiese en más arena que se mezcló con la del suelo. Discordia se llevó la mano al rostro, y comprobé que la tenía manchada de sangre. Ella la miró con horror, con verdadero pánico. Se puso en pie, tropezó y se cayó al suelo, al tiempo que las cadenas de sus brazos se desenrollaban y caían con un tintineo.

Pero no hubo tiempo de aclarar dudas. El suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. De entre la arena surgió una figura. Una que hizo que la primera criatura pareciera una hormiga en comparación. Se trataba de una serpiente colosal. Una serpiente rocosa que me era imposible percibir por completo de una sola vez debido al gran tamaño que poseía. Se movía entre la arena como si de agua se tratase. Y esta vez, el pánico hizo presa de mí cuando aquel ser nos miró y dos ojos dorados, siniestros nos escrutaron. Sentí como me paralizaba y me caía al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

_Zelena_

Arciria me tenía harta. No sabía cuál de las dos versiones me resultaba más molesta, la modosita o la mandona que se creía mejor que yo. Ella quizás hubiese vencido a Regina en su realidad, pero en esta era yo la que tenía más que decir. A fin de cuentas, ella sólo era una distracción, un pasatiempo para que mi hermana no se preocupase tanto por mí. Y por el momento no me estaba sirviendo para eso. Ella podía divertirse con sus figuras de arena, crear esculturas colosales de roca con forma de serpiente si quería. Si eso las tenía entretenidas a ella y a Regina, yo podía continuar con el plan que sólo yo y Walsh conocíamos.

Me dirigí hacia mi aposento y lo encontré allí mirando el espejo de mi tocador como le había ordenado. Me había mandado llamar y eso debía significar que habíamos conseguido un avance importante. Esperaba que lo fuera porque de lo contrario al mago de oz le iba a caer una buena bronca y probablemente algún castigo físico.

_ Espero que sea de suma importancia lo que me trae aquí, Walsh._ Le dije, autoritaria._ ¿Qué ha ocurrido que sea de mi incumbencia?

_ Puede verlo usted misma, señora._ Me dijo, apartándose del espejo.

Vi a Arciria y a Ruby, conversando. Al principio pensé que no sería nada realmente significativo, hasta que me fijé en el contexto de la conversación que tenía lugar en aquella cocina mientras la mujer loba hacía girar la cuchara por su plato de caldo.

_ Todas las personas son iguales… sólo tienes que darles el incentivo adecuado… y harán exactamente lo que tú desees._ Dije, riéndome de mi propio y maravilloso ingenio.


	8. Heaven's Light

_Anzu/Flashback_

Crucifijos… estacas… antorchas. En aquel reino no eran precisamente amables con los vampiros. Había terminado recluida en una esquina y había tenido que terminar dando un salto hacia atrás. Pero incluso así, los oía escalar. Mis ojos buscaron el edificio más alto que se encontraba en mi campo de visión. Corrí en esa dirección y me aferré a las ornamentadas paredes de aquella iglesia. Me encontraba ya en la cima, cuando una flecha me dio en el hombro, me hizo caer y chocarme contra uno de los salientes del campanario. Me quité la flecha del brazo y miré, comprobando que una de las ventanas estaba abierta.

Me colé, porque no me quedaba otro camino, e inmediatamente empecé a sentir como una sensación de debilidad se apoderaba de mí. La necesidad de respirar me atacó al tiempo que el anillo de mi mano se apagaba. Respiré entrecortadamente durante unos momentos antes de acostumbrarme a la humanidad de nuevo y así poder fijarme en mi entorno.

Ahora, con la luz del atardecer, me resultaba difícil concentrarme en los detalles de aquella habitación. No era demasiado grande, y podía ver algunas telas que cubrían algunos maderos que hacían las veces de pilares. Anduve distraída, y pateé sin querer a una gárgola. Aquello me dolió, pero me guardé mis gritos y maldije para mí misma el estar tan acostumbra a mis poderes.

Me acerqué a una mesa amplia, que parecía ser el mueble más grande de toda la sala, y que, de hecho, se encontraba en el centro de ella. Sobre ella había algunas figuras de madera talladas a mano, tanto de edificios como de personas. Me sorprendió el detalle que estas tenían. Se podía ver que alguien las había tallado con especial mimo y dedicación.

Llamó mi atención una que se encontraba en figura que representaba la misma catedral en la que me encontraba yo. La cogí la observé. Era una figura desproporcionada, de brazos anchos y nariz chata. Uno de sus ojos parecía bizco y lo más significativo, una gran chepa que surgía de la espalda, deformando la ya torturada figura masculina que tenía en las manos. La volví a dejar en su sitio, con delicadeza, y entonces escuché un ruido en la oscuridad. No estaba acostumbrada a estar privada de visión en ningún aspecto.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí?_ Pregunté, dándome cuenta de la ironía. ¿Por qué iba a haber alguien escondiéndose de mí, siendo yo la intrusa?

_ Soy el campanero_ Dijo una tímida voz, desde las sombras._ ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

_ Me he perdido._ Dije, intentando distinguir algo, pero no me era posible._ Quizá podrías indicarme la salida.

_ La gente no suele perderse por aquí._ Me dijo. Me di cuenta de que estaba asustado. ¿Por qué no salía y se enfrentaba a mí, si lo que quería era echarme? A fin de cuentas, ahora era totalmente inofensiva.

_ ¿Tan temible te parezco que no quieres acercarte a mí?_ Le pregunté, escudriñando la oscuridad de nuevo.

_ No, no es eso…_ Hizo una pausa._ Es que no quiero que huyas de mí.

Se hizo el silencio, y entonces fue cuando me percaté de a lo que debía referirse, y por qué parecía tan asustado. Volví a mirar a la mesa, y recogí la figura del campanario, observándola por unos instantes.

_ Este eres tú._ murmuré, aun mirando a la oscuridad.

Y entonces se reveló. Realmente la figura era precisa. Todos los detalles que en ella se reflejaban estaban calcados a la figura del hombre que tenía delante de mí. Entendía por qué su temor a mostrarse. Sería una reacción muy humana el salir corriendo y gritando ante aquella visión. Pero yo no lo hice. Con calma, dejé la figura en la plaza representada en la mesa y me acerqué.

_ Hace falta más para asustarme._ Le dije, sonriéndole.

Él me miró, sorprendido. Probablemente era la primera persona que veía que procedía de fuera de la iglesia. Y yo no era persona precisamente común… para empezar no acostumbraba a ser una persona.

_ Soy Anzu._ me presenté, con una leve inclinación._ ¿Y tú eres?

_ Quasimodo…_ murmuró, mirándome.

Ese nombre era cruel, sin duda. Un nombre para alguien incompleto, alguien hecho a medias. Y él no era eso. Todas las personas eran iguales, eso era algo que había aprendido desde el principio de mi larga vida. Algunos se engalanaban y se llamaban dioses a sí mismos pero al final, eran humanos, igual que los demás.

_ Encantada, Quasimodo._ Le dije, sonriéndole._ Supongo que no has tenido mucha gente con la que hablar. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu historia? Me encantaría escucharla.

_Un poco más tarde..._

_ Pues yo creo que algún día deberías salir de aquí, algún día._ Le dije._ No puedes pasarte tu vida atrapado aquí por miedo.

_ ¿No estás huyendo tú también?_ Me preguntó.

Alcé una ceja y suspiré. Sí que estaba huyendo. Pero no esperaba que se diese cuenta. El jorobado era más intuitivo de lo que yo pensaba. Pero no estaba huyendo de los guardias que me habían perseguido hasta allí. Era más complejo que esto.

_ Estoy huyendo de algo que siempre me va a alcanzar._ murmuré._ Uno no puede escapar de sus dudas.

_ ¿Y qué te hace dudar?_ Me preguntó.

_ Lo único que hace dudar a una mujer como yo, Quasimodo._ Dije, mirando la vista del reino._ Saber si realmente quiero a alguien o no. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ni tan siquiera sé lo que se sentía.

_ Estás confusa…

_ Tengo miedo de que me hagan daño. El corazón es, precisamente, la parte de mí que es más vulnerable… no quiero romperlo otra vez.

_ ¿Y cómo es él?

_ ¿Él? Oh… te refieres a Jefferson. Bueno… está un poco loco. Siempre lleva un sombrero viejo y…

_ Ahí está…_ Murmuró en voz baja.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, interrumpiendo mi explicación.

_ Ven conmigo._ Me pidió, tirando de mi mano.

Yo le seguí, mientras me llevaba a uno de los balcones, y me mostraba las calles. Yo observé, pero no me percaté de qué era lo que quería enseñarme. Me señaló a una pareja que paseaba, y observé sin entender. Desde luego, aquellos dos parecían muy felices, andando cogidos de las manos. Sentí algo de celos.

_ ¿Puedes verla?

_ ¿El qué?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ La luz celestial que les envuelve.

_ Como… un halo de felicidad…_ susurré, mirándolos.

_ Tú también lo tenías hace un momento… cuando hablabas de él. Eso es porque le quieres.

Me quedé congelada, pensando en lo que Quasimodo acababa de decirme. Era tan simple, pero a la vez parecía tan cierto. Jefferson y yo habíamos compartido momentos muy especiales. Yo estaba asustada, pero no era por él, era por mí. Él no era Skias. Y yo no era aquella jovencita que se había enamorado del hombre equivocado.

_ Acabas de solucionarme la vida, campanero.

Le di un beso en la frente como despedida, y sin más, salté del campanario, ante la mirada asombrada de Quasimodo, que pudo ver como aterrizaba ilesa y comenzaba a andar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Noté como alguien se me acercaba con sigilo, o en un intento vano de ello. Acababa de recuperar los sentidos, y había cometido un gran error. Me giré y le di un puñetazo en toda la cara, provocando que se cayese redondo al suelo.

_ Ahórratelo… ¿Quieres? Eres el enésimo al que te dejo tieso hoy._ Dije._ Seguro que tienes otras cosas más interesantes que hacer con tu tiempo.

_ En realidad quería ofrecerte un trato. Uno con el que nadie te perseguiría._ Me comentó.

_ Adivino… Implica derrotar a alguien invencible… o algo parecido…

_ Exactamente eso…_ me dijo._ ¿Cómo lo has…?

_ ¿Sabido? Porque te leo la mete… a ti y a los 4 arqueros que tienes situados en las cornisas…_ Dije, provocándole temblores._ Así que no, Gastón, no voy a salvar a tu prometida por ti. Si realmente quisieras a Bella irías por ella tú mismo. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Qué te conviertan en rosa?

Di un salto y me desvanecí, dejándolos atónitos. Apenas sabían la mitad de mis trucos, aunque eso en aquel momento me daba igual. Iba a ir a buscar a Jefferson, y confesarle mis sentimientos de una vez, porque no podía soportar más aquella incertidumbre.

_Discordia_

Correr. Era lo único que se le ocurría a mi aturdida mente. Dicen que es genial estar vivo, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Repentinamente era vulnerable, frágil. Sin más había contemplado como mi divinidad se escapaba de mis manos por un chorro de negrura. Escuché un relincho y volví a la realidad. Agro me tiró de la armadura y me hizo apartarte, justo a tiempo para que la criatura no me diese de lleno, pues acababa de dejar un hueco en el lugar en que yo me encontraba momentos antes.

Noté como la adrenalina aceleró mi pulso hasta que los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a ser dolorosos. La armadura me pesaba, y la espada que llevaba colgada del cinturón también. No tenía ni idea de cómo me iba a librar de aquella criatura. Me quité la armadura, dejándome sólo el cuero, aprovechando que se había quedado atascada al salir de la arena.

Me subí sobre Agro, llamando su atención, e hice lo único que se me ocurría, correr en dirección contraria. Aquella criatura colosal comenzó a seguirme por su arenoso entorno, mientras yo corría, desesperada. Era un cúmulo de sensaciones extraño. Notaba el viento golpearme la cara, mi pulso desbocado. Sentía los músculos de Agro moverse nerviosamente por debajo de mí.

Pero no sabía qué hacer. Entonces, lo oí. Una flecha, rasgando el viento. Me giré, y pude ver como la flecha impactaba directamente sobre el ojo de la criatura que, descontrolada golpeó contra un saliente. Le di una ligera patada a Agro para que acelerara y nos dirigimos directamente hacia la bestia.

Por un momento, sentí que todo iba a cámara lenta. Cuando salté de Agro y me lancé sobre la espalda de aquella bestia. Sentí una presión cuando le lancé una estocada con mi espada, usando todas mis fuerzas. La vi desaparecer bajo mis pies, convertirse en arena, y entonces me dejé caer, respirando acaloradamente. Mérida se acercó con el arco en las manos, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ Manejas bien el arco._ Le dije.

_ Pues claro… me enseñó mi madre. Y tengo sangre de vampiro en las venas._ me dijo, orgullosa.

_Lucrezia_

Locura sin sentido. Definitivamente, aquel lugar era mi propia mente, no podía ser otra. Pero, por eso mismo, tenía ventaja sobre el Jabberwocky. Ese lugar era un reflejo de mis pensamientos, de mi mente enfermiza. Y nadie la conocía mejor que yo misma. O eso pensaba. Porque, tras cruzar las agrietadas tierras de la reina, y llegar a su castillo, me encontré con algo irreconocible. El castillo de la reina estaba cambiado. A decir verdad, era mucho más imponente que el Cora tenía. Sin embargo, las rosas de los jardines se habían marchitado, los setos estaban mustios y sin vida. Todos ellos sometidos ante un imponente castillo más grande y amenazador que el que yo recordaba.

_ ¿Acaso estás asustada?_ Me preguntó una voz.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el Jabberwocky. Con su sonrisa perturbadora, sus ojos clavados en mí. A ello esto la divertía. Era su juego, uno en el que sentía que ya había ganado. Pero se equivocaba. Iba a hacerla desaparecer, con mi vorpalina o sin ella.

_ No tengo miedo._ Dije, sincera._ Así que lárgate de una vez.

_ Muy osado por tu parte ir tras la reina nada más llegar. Deberías haber ido a la fiesta del té. Habría sido más sencillo, más confortable.

_ No soy estúpida. Sé que si hay un modo de resolver esto, pasa por la reina. No voy a perder el tiempo tomando el té o pintando flores como la otra vez.

_ Pues… adelante Alicia. No digas que no te lo advertí._ Dijo, desvaneciéndose envuelta en bruma negra.

Me colé en el castillo, las murallas eran altas, por descontado. Pero yo sabía trepar muy bien como para que eso me disuadiera. Los guardias eran tal como los recordaba, aunque la cantidad de ellos era infinitamente mayor. Lo mejor era optar por el sigilo, no llamar la atención. Me fui colando por las habitaciones, hasta que, al doblar una esquina, alguien me estampó contra una pared.

_ ¿Ruby?_ Pregunté, sorprendida.

De todas las personas a las que había pensado que mi mente iba a vestir de guardia rojo, Ruby no estaba entre las primeras. Vale, se llamaba Roja, pero no por eso la veía al mando de la reina. Además, y con honestidad… cuando me imaginaba a Ruby solía tener bastante menos ropa.

_ No sé quién eres, ni por qué me llamas por mi nombre con tanta confianza. Pero lo que sí que sé es que a la reina no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que una chiquilla husmee por su castillo.

Bueno, había encontrado el modo más rápido de llegar hasta la reina. No me hacía ninguna gracia, pero el modo más rápido de llegar hasta la reina, era cabrear muchísimo a Ruby. Y, si se parecía en algo a la auténtica, sabía por dónde empezar. Recordaba unos cuantos rechazos como para saber que podía picarla mucho intentando seducirla.

_ No, si yo no venía a ver a la reina. Venía a verte a ti. Pude ojear tu trasera hace un par de días y me quedé con ganas de mí.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves?_ Exclamó, dándome un rodillazo en todo el pecho que me hizo caer.

_ Oh vamos, cariño, no te hagas la dura. Si sé que te mueres por mis huesos, todas fingís que no, pero al final caéis.

Otra patada, esta vez en el pecho. Maldita sea, aquello dolía. Era mucho más divertido cuando realmente pensaba ligarme a alguien. Pero ahora pensaba en Cyrus y me sentía culpable por montar aquel teatrillo. Debía estar preocupadísima por eso.

_ Te llevaré con la reina._ Me dijo, obligándome a ponerme en pie._ Te cortará la cabeza por esto.

_ Pues vaya novedad.


	9. Off with her head

_Arciria_

Me sentía plena. Jamás había sido tan feliz, a decir verdad. Pero estaba preocupada por mi malvado alter-ego. No se me había olvidado la forma en que me había hecho aquella pregunta. Y había decidido que debía compartir mis temores con la persona que creía que podría ayudarme al respecto. Toqué en la puerta con cierta reticencia, porque probablemente estaba ocupada. Pero, para mi sorpresa, abrió a la primera llamada.

_ Arciria. ¿Ocurre algo?

Mi hermana tenía una expresión interrogante, aunque lo que no se me escapó era que parecía mucho más joven que el día anterior. No tardé en relacionarlo con mi alter-ego, que probablemente tendría algo que ver con todo aquel asunto.

_ Sí… ocurre algo bastante grave._ Dije, casi en un susurro.

_ Anda, pasa y cuéntamelo._ me dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

Yo me senté, cogí una taza de café y le expliqué mis inquietudes. Ella, mejor que nadie, parecía entender la gravedad de la situación. Entre las sombras, Zelena y mi alter ego planeaban como matarnos a ambas y quedarse con el reino. Ella me puso la mano en el hombro y me miró, serena.

_ No te preocupes, Arciria. Hemos pasado por cosas peores. Y lo vamos a arreglar.

_ Pero…_ susurré.

_ Tú preocúpate de Neal. Yo me ocuparé de Zelena._ Me dijo.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy saliendo con Neal?

_ Yo me entero de esas cosas. Y me alegro por ti. Todos dudaban de que lo consiguiéramos, pero al final yo lo hice, y estoy segura de que tú también podrás.

_ ¿Hacer el qué?_ Pregunté, mirando a Regina.

_ Encontrar el amor. Uno que nadie pueda quitarnos. _ Me dijo, poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro._ Yo una vez perdí a la persona, y pasé muchos años enfadada.

_ Pero entonces conociste a Emma._ Le recordé.

_ Así es. Emma fue mi segunda oportunidad. Pero tú no debes necesitar una. Yo me ocuparé de ello. ¿De acuerdo Arci?

_Lucrezia_

Ruby parecía saber a dónde iba. Yo iba memorizando los pasillos aunque, de haber intentado ir por mi cuenta, estaba totalmente segura de que habría terminado pasando de todo y habría empezado a atravesar paredes. No tenía yo demasiada paciencia, había que reconocerlo. Aunque mi particular escolta era, decididamente, la mejor opción para llegar cuanto antes ante la reina. Iba a decirle a Cora un par de cosas.

Ruby me metió en el salón del trono, que era igual de amplio de lo que lo recordaba pero que, sin embargo, se hallaba cubierto por paredes y techo. Ruby me soltó, y me sujetaron dos guardias rojos, que tenían toda la pinta de ser tremendamente robustos. Me llevaron ante la reina, que se puso en pie y me miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

Pero aquella no era Cora. No, si alguien tenía que representar el equilibrio y el orden en mi cabeza, era la persona que en aquel momento ostentaba la corona, aunque no se hubiese molestado en ponérsela. A fin de cuentas, ella no era de la clase de persona que se pone corona. Esa melena pelirroja tenía que estar al viento, acompañada de aquellos ojos azules que se clavaban sobre los míos. Exactamente el mismo color.

_ ¡Christina!_ Exclamé, quitándome de encima a los guardias rojos.

_ No sé quién eres, o cómo sabes mi nombre._ Dijo, muy seria._ Pero tu llegada ha supuesto una crisis en mi reino. Y encima osas dirigirte hacia mí sin respeto.

_ No tengo tiempo para toda la pompa que te gastas. El país de las maravillas se desmorona, y si quieres arreglarlo, vamos a tener que trabajar juntas. ¡Maldita sea, Christina, soy tu hermana!

Christina me lanzó en ese momento la misma mirada que me lanzó cuando me vio cubierta de la sangre de nuestros padres, con el brazo de nuestra madre en una mano y la cabeza de nuestro padre en la otra. Y me veía venir lo que vendría a continuación.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí e insultar la memoria de mi difunta hermana?_ Exclamó, llena de una rabia incontenible._ ¡Lleváosla de aquí! ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

Aquella frase una vez más. Una que, al parecer, me iba a perseguir indefinidamente. Separar la cabeza de mi cuerpo. Ser ejecutada públicamente. Me dejé arrastrar por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras. Allí encerrada, me aferré a mis piernas. Era mi mente, y sin embargo no tenía un solo amigo en ella.

_ ¿Ya te rindes, Lucrezia? Habría jurado que no eras de esas.

Esa voz que escuché en la celda contigua, llamó mi atención. Me era familiar, aunque por algún motivo, no lograba ubicarla. Vi como algo se deslizaba por entre los barrotes, un paquete envuelto en papel. Lo observé, y lo cogí.

_ Quizá esto te devuelva la moral.

Abrí el paquete y me encontré con un atuendo blanco, con detalles rojos. Uno que ya conocía. Y junto a él, los dos brazales, mis hojas. Las había extrañado durante todo mi periplo por el país de las maravillas. Sí, decididamente aquello me había devuelto la moral.

_ Y recuerda. Nada es verdad.

_ Todo está permitido._ Concluí, dándome la vuelta.

Esperaba ver a mi generoso interlocutor, pero me di cuenta de que la celda contigua estaba vacía. Escuché como los guardias rojos se acercaban, pero esta vez estaba preparada. Cuando entraron, los arrollé como una bestia enfurecida y las hojas se clavaron en sus pechos, produciendo una muerte instantánea. Me agaché y recogí una de sus espadas, que ceñí a mi cinturón antes de continuar. Había memorizado los pasillos de camino hacia allí, y sabía bien dónde encontrar a Christina. A fin de cuentas, estaba atrapada en mi cabeza.

La encontré sola en la sala del trono, con una espada en la mano. Casi parecía estarme esperando. En nuestro anterior encuentro llevaba un vestido rojo clásico, ahora, en cambio, llevaba un atuendo que ofrecía más libertad de movimiento. Me fijé en que, sobre el corazón, llevaba bordado un corazón blanco atravesado por la cruz templaria.

_ Tenías que insistir, ¿Verdad, Lucrezia?_ Me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

De modo que sí que se acordaba de mí. Entonces, ¿Por qué el numerito de antes? ¿Por qué fingió que no me conocía?

_ Tienes la necesidad de destruirte a ti misma. No podías quedarte a la espera. Tenías que destruirlo todo. Tenías la oportunidad de huir. Pero ahora te presentas aquí, y me obligas a matarte.

_ ¡Christina!_ Exclamé, sin entender a qué venía aquello._ Olvídate de eso. Vámonos de aquí, encontremos juntas la manera de reparar este país de las maravillas.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo. Soy la reina de corazones. Y tú sabes lo que eso significa. Tengo que derrotarte… es mi misión aquí.

Antes de poder decir nada más, desenfundó su espada y se lanzó contra mí. Sentí la fuerza del lobo en aquella estocada, que me hizo doblarme y caer al suelo. Me sentía débil, extremadamente débil. Di un quiebro y me aparté de su hoja, a tiempo para desenfundar la espada que había robado al guardia.

Nuestros aceros chocaron, y nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes. Y en ese momento supe que tenía que matar a Christina, pues de otro modo, sería yo la que pereciera. Lanzó mi espada hacia un lado de un mandoble, y se lanzó contra mí. La esquivé y clavé mi hoja sobre su pecho, manchando su blasón de un rojo mucho más oscuro que el que ya lo adornaba.

La vi caer al suelo, y de mis ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas mientras me arrodillaba a su lado. Puede que Christina y yo jamás nos llevásemos bien, puede que, de hecho, ella intentase matarme varias veces. Pero yo jamás habría querido llegar hasta ese punto. Ella, en cambio, casi parecía sonreír.

_ Lo has conseguido, Lucrezia._ Me dijo, poniéndome una mano sobre el rostro.

_ Matarte no es una victoria para mí._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos.

_ Por eso mismo… lo has conseguido. Porque tienes corazón. Y por eso el Jabberwocky no podrá contigo.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ella?_ Le pregunté.

_ Lucrezia… vive… tu vida… como tú creas que debes vivirla. No hagas como yo. Recuerda lo que nuestro abuelo solía decir.

Christina cerró los ojos y noté como su cuerpo iba perdiendo las fuerzas. Grité, furiosa, enferma de rabia, y el castillo comenzó a temblar. El suelo bajo mis pies desaparecía, y yo caía. Caía una vez más, presa de un intenso dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de mi consciencia y que me hacía perderla una vez más.

_Discordia_

No las tenía todas conmigo. La misión, en principio, parecía sencilla. Pero ahora, despojada de mi inmortalidad y de mis poderes, todo parecía enormemente complicado. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido de la vida, y en especial, de Anzu, es que ese no era un motivo para echarse atrás. A fin de cuentas, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ella. Pero algo obvio era que tenía que equiparme. Necesitaba una armadura, una más ligera. Y un arma. Necesitaba una herrería, de hecho. Lo cual me llevó, a mi pesar, a desviarme de mi camino.

El herrero no quería atenderme. Al parecer una mujer no estaba en su derecho a pertrecharse. Le pregunté si había terminado cuando vi que paraba de hablar, y cuando afirmó le di un puñetazo en toda la cara que le hizo caer al suelo, desmayado.

_ ¡Auch!_ Exclamé, llevándome la mano izquierda al puño, porque me había dolida lanzar aquel gancho.

Cogí una cuerda y lo até de pies y manos, ante la atónita mirada de Coraline, que no dejaba de reprochármelo con esos ojos que había heredado de su madre. Mérida, en cambio, se ocupó de ayudarme y me pasó el titanio y el aluminio cuando se lo pedí. El fuego comenzó a arder, y me puse manos a la obra.

Había perdido mi poder, pero no los conocimientos que, en su día, Hefesto me hubo enseñado. Mientras los metales fundían, yo cogí el martillo y comencé a golpear el material que el herrero ya había puesto al rojo, necesitaba una espada ligera, que no era ni de lejos el arma al que estaba acostumbrada. Pero ahora no podría sostener un espadón, por más que lo intentase. Mi complexión ni tan siquiera era la de una mujer robusta.

De hecho, las gotas de sudor no tardaron en aparecer en mi frente producto del continuo golpeteo que le estaba aplicando a la espada. Después de templarla, tuve que descansar un buen rato antes de poder cogerla y probarla, comprobando que no me habían fallado mis habilidades y que el equilibrado era correcto.

Me limpié el sudor de la frente mientras escuchaba mi aleación borbotear. El titanio y el aluminio se habían combinado bien. Ahora necesitaba un molde. Y no había tenido en cuenta que no habría ni uno solo que fuese adaptarse a mi forma corporal. Y no tenía tiempo para dedicarme a tallar. Pero a la vez, necesitaba esa armadura.

_ Aparta, que yo me encargo.

Me sorprendió que la que llamaba mi atención era Coraline. Alzó las manos y la roca del molde comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que se adaptó, exactamente a mi propia apariencia. Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente al verla hacer eso y luego dejarla en el suelo con delicadeza.

_ ¿Sabías hacer magia y no dijiste nada?_ Exclamé, definitivamente enfadada.

_ No lo preguntaste._ Me dijo, sacando la lengua con descaro.

_ ¡Maldita niñata!_ Exclamé, con ganas de estamparle la cabeza con el martillo.

Pero no lo hice, en primer lugar porque Anzu me mataría por traumatizar a Mérida, y en segundo porque tenía que ocuparme de mi armadura antes que nada. Tomé el molde y dejé caer la aleación. Dando mi trabajo por concluido me dejé caer sobre la mesa y me dormí, con la espada en la mano.

Dormir nunca me había sentado mejor. Cuando me desperté me encontré llena de energía. Escuchaba al herrero quejarse, pero no le hice ningún caso. Me levanté y saqué la armadura del molde para pulirla y, ya de paso, colocarle algunos adornos. No había sido un trabajo para nada sencillo, a decir verdad.

Pero cuando me la puse, y noté su ligereza y resistencia, mereció la pena. Podía recibir un mandoblazo y la armadura no cedería a pesar de tener una apariencia menos robusta que las habituales. Enfundé mi nueva espada y me miré al espejo. No parecía yo. Decididamente, imponía mucho menos que de costumbre. No tenía mi aura de poder, ni mi gran armadura. Parecía muy… humana. Por un momento, pensé en el hechizo, en lo que había pasado entonces. Pero esto era distinto porque seguía siendo yo. Y no podía permitirme tener dudas.

No podía deprimirme como lo había hecho en el pasado. No después del esfuerzo que Anzu había hecho para que mejorase. Recordaba sus palabras de apoyo, su insistencia en luchar por mí, cuando nadie más lo había querido hacer. Quizá no hubiese escogido seguir conmigo, pero de no ser por ella no habría nadie con quien seguir.

_ Vamos chicas. Aquí hemos acabado. Hay mucho por hacer.

Mérida sonrió y cogió su arco, mientras que Coraline me miró con cara de desagrado. No le había gustado nada que la llamase niñata. Pues si no le gustaba no haber sido una niñata durante todo el viaje, así de sencillo.

_Arciria _

_ ¿Seguro que no tenemos que preocuparnos?_ Me preguntó, por enésima vez.

Yo sonreí. Confiaba en mi hermana más que en nadie en el mundo salvo, quizá, Lianne. Así que asentí una vez más y me acurruqué en el pecho de Neal, mirándolo a los ojos. Le tomé por el cuello y le besé otra vez. Él me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Para ser una "mujer de hielo", en ese momento estaba sintiendo mucho calor.


	10. Bring me to live

_Lianne_

Madera como refugio, velas como alas, y un dominio férreo. El Jolly Roger era un navío formidable, y me costaba creer que pudiese dirigirlo. Aquel siempre había sido mi sueño. Explorar el mar abierto. No echaba de menos nada de mi vida anterior, y, aunque nunca la olvidaría, prefería esta con diferencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la mañana estaba despejada, y de que el mar estaba en calma, yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Precisamente por aquel motivo, quizá. Había demasiada calma, no era natural. Y repentinamente, el barco dejó de avanzar. La brisa que lo había estado moviendo se detuvo por completo. El mar estaba completamente parado, casi daba la impresión de que podía andarse en él.

_ Veo que lo lograste.

Me giré, y tuve la impresión de que me encontraba en una pesadilla. Era Arciria, pero no la que conocía de este mundo. Era la de mis recuerdos, la de mis más oscuras pesadillas. Una parte de mí siempre había temido que no hubiese desaparecido del todo, y al parecer no me había equivocado. Ahora Zelena me parecía el menor de nuestros problemas. Ella sonrió ante mi mirada de pánico, ante cómo tenía que agarrarme al timón para no caer. De repente me di cuenta de lo indefensa que era, de que, a diferencia de nuestros anteriores encuentros, yo ahora era una niña.

_ Veo que te acuerdas._ dijo, llevándose un dedo a la sien y dando un golpecito.

_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ Dije, tratando de mantenerme firme, sin demasiado éxito.

_ No estés tan tensa. Vengo a felicitarte. Finalmente lo conseguiste. Lo arreglaste todo._ Dijo, pasando la mano por la madera del barco, examinando la sal que se quedaba en sus dedos._ Tu felicidad… la mía. A pesar de todo, parece que es parte de nuestro destino el encontrarnos de nuevo. ¿No crees?

_ Tú no deberías existir._ Dije, más como una súplica que como un ataque.

_ Supongo que en eso estamos de acuerdo. Ha habido intervención de terceros. Es irónico. Yo te dejé volver atrás, para cambiar mi destino. Pero al parecer… mis poderes son tan grandes que ni tan siquiera alterar la historia borró mi existencia. No del todo al menos. Pero no te inquietes. He venido porque ambas tenemos un problema común, que tenemos que solucionar. Y tú eres la única con la que puedo hablar de ello.

_ ¿Qué problema?_ Pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

_ Zelena, por supuesto. Esa mujer se cree con derecho a darme órdenes. Cree que me preocupan sus planes. Un tanto absurdo. ¿No crees?

_ A ti nadie te da órdenes._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Nos lo enseñaste muy bien.

_ Qué bien me conoces._ Dijo, sonriendo._ Por eso he venido a verte a ti.

_Arciria (RA)_

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado sin poderes a una diosa?_ Preguntó, por enésima vez.

Yo suspiré y aparté la vista de mi mapa personal. Zelena podía ser particularmente pesada si se lo proponía. Ella no comprendía hasta qué punto era poderosa mi magia. Por eso quizá se pudiese arreglar cuando me hartase de sus tonterías y le cortase la cabeza.

_ Así es. Hay algo que deberías aprender, Zelena. Los dioses no existen. Salvo el origen, quizá. El caos.

_ ¿El caos?_ Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí, es el origen de todo. Todo comenzó en el caos. Hasta que una luz llegó e impuso el orden.

Me puse en pie y cogí la espada vorpalina, observándola con detenimiento. No había hecho que Flavia estuviese a punto de perder la cabeza simplemente para quedarme observando aquel arma que, aunque muy bonita, no era de mi estilo. No, lo que yo buscaba era su esencia, su espíritu.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?_ Me preguntó Zelena, mirándola fijamente._ Aún no me has dicho para qué la quieres.

_ Verás… cuando estaba en Storybrooke Flavia era mis ojos y mis oídos. Lo veía todo. Pero el bosque encantado es demasiado grande. Y ella no puede estar en todo.

_ Mis monos están en todo._ Me dijo, con desafío.

_ Quizá. Pero yo no hablo su lengua como lo haces tú. Y me gusta tener mi información de primera mano._ Le dije, dura._ Voy a construirle un compañero a Flavia.

_ ¿A constuirle?_ Me preguntó, dando un paso atrás.

_ Sí, tal como hice con ella._ Dije, mirando la espada._ Un compañero con el poder de la vorpalina. Creo que he perfeccionado el proceso de una vez por todas.

_Lucrezia_

Caí. Caí al vacío de nuevo. Con la cabeza adolorida, como si un gran espacio vacío clamase por su lugar. Choqué contra el suelo, noté como se me quebraba la nariz. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, notaba como todo temblaba. Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas y me llevé la mano al rostro para arañarme, en busca de que el dolor físico pudiese aplacar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi interior. Estaba desgarrada, rota. Algo dentro de mí había dejado de funcionar como debía hacerlo y no conseguía pensar correctamente.

Olí la sangre de mis manos y me la llevé a los labios. Eso me calmó, al menos un poco. Me limpié y me encontré ante un lugar que me era conocido. Podía ver enormes setas en ambas direcciones. Mi vestuario también había cambiado. Mi capa blanca había desaparecido, y me encontraba vestida de blanco y azul.

Pero mi vestido estaba manchado. Manchado de sangre. Y esa no era mía. Pero no lograba recordar de quién era. Mi mente estaba en otro sitio, desperdigada. Sentí un delicioso aroma y lo seguí, embelesada. Se me hacía la boca agua. Y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese comer.

Me encontré con una gigantesca mesa. Había una gran bandeja sobre ella. No iba a llegar con el tamaño actual. Si mi cabeza estuviese funcionando como debía, probablemente me habría percatado de que no era normal que yo necesitase comer. Me habría percatado de que no era propio de mí el robar comida. Pero en aquel momento cuanto me importó fue el coger un trozo de la seta más cercana para devorar aquel asado.

Cuando hube crecido, me senté a la mesa y me llevé un buen trozo de carne a los labios. Estaba tan delicioso como parecía. Y por ello engullí golosamente hasta el último bocado. Entonces escuché una pequeña risa proveniente de un lugar cercano. Alcé la vista y me encontré a Jabberwocky sentada al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Te ha gustado el plato que te he preparado?_ Preguntó, con una sonrisa.

_ Pasable._ Mentí, tragando saliva. ¿Acaso me había envenenado?

_ Confiaba en que te gustase. A fin de cuentas… a ninguna de las dos nos caían demasiado bien.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, sin entender.

_ El lirón y la liebre, por supuesto. Nos hice un favor a todos al lanzarlos al caldero. Apuesto a que estaban deliciosos.

La miré incrédula, y luego miré la pila de huesos que quedaba sobre mi plato. Huesos de conejo y algunos aún más pequeños. Sentí como una arcada se adueñaba de mí y me hacía vomitar a mi lado, tan asqueada como jamás creí que podría estarlo.

_ Que maleducada._ dijo ella, negando.

Yo, a falta de un arma mejor, cogí un cuchillo de cocina que había sobre la mesa y me lancé contra ella, que me cogió la mano como si fuese una niña y me elevó por los aires.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces, Alicia?_ Me preguntó, burlona.

_ Voy a matarte. Jabberwocky. Aunque sea lo último que haga._ Exclamé, esforzándome por soltarme de su pinza.

_ Lo dudo tanto querida. Apenas he empezado contigo y ya te he convertido en una niñita confusa capaz de comerse a su mejor amigo. He retorcido tantas mentes hasta el olvido que no puedo siquiera contarlas. Pero la tuya… la tuya será un verdadero logro. Porque cuando acabe contigo podré salir de este encierro y tomar mi venganza.

Cuando terminó de hablar, me soltó, caí al suelo, y al volver a buscarla con la mirada, ya no estaba allí.

_Grace_

No podía dejar de estar inquieta. Había aprendido que mi madre era de hierro, pero no dejaba de estar preocupada. Zelena parecía aterradora. Y mi hermana tampoco estaba en condiciones. Lamentaba no ser como Mérida o Lucrezia. Yo jamás había tocado una espada, y mi puntería para el arco era pésima. Si hubiese ido con Mérida y Coraline habría sido un estorbo más que otra cosa.

Suspiré y Henry me dio un golpecito en el brazo para devolverme a la realidad. Sonreí, sintiéndome mejor de que él estuviese conmigo. No me importaba tanto ser una princesa en apuros si era Henry el que venía a rescatarme. Aunque él no parecía demasiado alegre tampoco. Parecía un poco turbado. No sabía de dónde venía, pero algo terrible tenía que haber pasado, o al menos esa impresión daba. Por un momento dejé mis preocupaciones a un lado y mi prioridad pasó a ser mi marido.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo, cielo?_ Le pregunté, tomándole la mano.

_ Bueno, el caso es que he ido a ver a mi padre, para pasar un rato con él._ Me comentó.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

_ El caso es que le encontré en la cama… con la tía Arciria…_ Dijo, sin mirarme.

_ ¿Y estaban haciendo…?

_ Sí._ Contestó escuetamente.

_ ¿Estaban…?

_ Completamente…_ Dijo, apretándome la mano._ Creía que ya era bastante mayor para traumas infantiles… pero supongo que estas cosas no tienen edad.

_ Anda cariño… tú ya sabías que salían._ Le dije en un susurro.

_ Sí… pero una cosa es saberlo y otra verlo con tus propios ojos._ Dijo, molesto._ He salido corriendo. Creo que no se dieron cuenta de que les vi.

_ ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una taza de chocolate y lo comentamos con más delicadeza?_ Le pregunté, acariciándole el brazo._ Una taza de chocolate con mucha canela.

_Discordia_

Le había encontrado. Y no iba a perder el tiempo tratando de acorralarlo o de buscar un modo de acercarme con sigilo. Aquella marcha había durado ya demasiado, y si tenía que escuchar otra queja más por parte de la princesita iba a cortarle la cabeza con el estilete. Entré en aquella taberna y le pedí a las chicas que esperasen fuera. Le vi jugando a las cartas y le miré a los ojos fijamente cuando me acerqué.

_ ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita?_ Preguntó, repartiendo._ ¿Le debo dinero acaso? Porque juraría que me acordaría si le debiese dinero a alguien como tú. Siéntate y juega una partida.

_ No tengo tiempo para eso._ Le dije, muy seria.

_ Entonces márchate, si es que tienes tanta prisa. Si quieres hablar conmigo, jugarás._ Dijo, con una sonrisa.

Aquello me sacó de mis casillas. Yo no había ido allí para jugar a las cartas. Sin embargo, suspiré, me senté y cogí las que me repartía. El juego era sencillo, y no tardé en entender la mecánica de este.

_ Si no te debo dinero._ Dijo, colocando unas monedas sobre la mesa._ ¿Qué te ha hecho venir a verme?

_ Compartimos a una conocida en común. Que necesita tu ayuda._ Dije, colocando mi carta sobre la mesa.

_ Yo no tengo conocidas._ Dijo, colocando su siguiente carta, yo alcé una ceja._ Olvido muy fácilmente.

_ ¿Entonces el nombre de Anzu no te suena de nada?_ Le espeté, mirándole fijamente.

Pude ver como se ponía pálido y dejaba las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba claro que aquella pregunta no se la esperaba en absoluto.

_ Anzu no quiere saber nada de mí.

_ Pues mira, eso ahora no importa. Anzu necesita la sangre de un vampiro para poder sanar de las heridas que una bruja le ha provocado._ Le dije, furiosa._ Osea que no me importa si ella quiere saber de ti o si tú quieres saber de ella. Vas a venir conmigo y le vas a salvar la vida.

Me puse en pie repentinamente y Skias me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, luego sonrió.

_ Tú la quieres… ¿Verdad?_ preguntó.

_ Daría mi vida por ella._ dije, en un susurro._ Y lo haré en esta ocasión si es necesario.

_ Enternecedor…_ dijo una voz, distrayéndonos.

Y ahí estaba ella, Zelena. Después del esfuerzo que habíamos hecho para llegar a Skias antes que ella, se había presentado en apenas unos segundos. Y si bien la primera vez había estado dispuesta a enfrentarme a ella, ahora no tenía poder alguno como para enfrentarme a ella. Aunque quizás Skias sí que tuviese alguna opción. A fin de cuentas, él debía ser tan poderoso como Anzu, quizá incluso más. A fin de cuentas él la había convertido.

_ Yo en vuestro lugar me abstendría de intentar atacarme. Fuera, mis compañeros alados están entretenidos con dos encantadoras niñas pelirrojas. Sería una lástima que me atacaseis y… bueno… les ocurriese algo.

Atrapados. Anzu no me perdonaría jamás si a Mérida le pasaba algo. Y lo cierto es que yo también le había cogido cariño a la niña. Si hubiese querido atacar a su sobrina quizá me lo hubiese pensado mejor. Además, estaba claro que la segunda niña pelirroja que mencionaba, que al parecer acompañaba a Skias, debía importarle, porque cuando lo mencionó dio tal golpe con el vaso sobre la mesa que este se hizo añicos.

_ Y ahora que todos tenemos clara la situación. ¿Será el caballero tan generoso de acompañarme?

_ ¿Podrías cuidar a la mocosa por mí?_ Me preguntó Skias, que parecía inusualmente relajado para la situación_ No quiero dejarla sola.

_ No te preocupes, me encargaré._ Dije. Él simplemente asintió y se acercó a Zelena.

Los vi desaparecer envueltos en fuego verde y sentí que mis esperanzas se evaporaban. Había ganado otra vez. Le había fallado a Anzu y ahora no iba a poder despertarla. Sentía un vacío en mi corazón, que amenazaba con destrozarlo todo.

Pero entonces lo vi. Sobre la mesa se encontraba el vaso de Skias, hecho añicos. Y los pedazos estaban manchados de sangre. Sangre fresca que amenazaba con escurrirse por la mesa. Eso no llegaba como para poder llevárselo a Anzu. Pero supe inmediatamente qué debía hacer con ella.


	11. Mighty protector of the sun

_Sherezade_

Había sucedido demasiado deprisa. Me había visto rodeada de monos alados y me habían llevado junto a otras dos chicas a las que no había visto nunca. Skias me había pedido que no me moviese del carruaje, y ahora no me iba a encontrar. Los monos poco me importaban en comparación con ello. Pero me mantenían presa. Miré a las otras chicas en busca de respuestas, aunque no las obtuve, porque los monos también nos mantenían silenciadas con sus manos. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que los monos finalmente desaparecieron. Me quedé temerosa, mientras las otras chicas se recomponían y se miraban las muñecas. La pelirroja, a la que sentía que me parecía, se recompuso en seguida. La morena, en cambio, no paró de quejarse, bramando que era una princesa y que no había justicia, que se iba a hacer pagar.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a presentarme, cuando noté que se acercaba alguien, lo olí. Era una mujer de piel pálida, ojos grises. Su expresión denotaba fuerza, pero parecía derrotada. Las dos niñas se callaron cuando ella se acercó, ciñéndose la capucha que llevaba sobre el rostro.

_ Mérida, Coraline, nos vamos._ Dijo, muy seria._ Ya tengo lo que venía a buscar. ¿Tú eres Sherezade, verdad?

_ Sí, soy yo._ murmuré, tardando unos segundos en darme cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a mí.

_ Skias ha tenido que irse, pero me ha pedido que cuide de ti._ Me dijo, poniéndome la mano sobre la cabeza._ Estará de vuelta antes de lo que crees.

Algo me hacía intuir que no sería así, pero a pesar de todo, asentí y me fui con ella. No quería quedarme sola.

_Flavia_

Arciria me había pedido asistir ante ella pues, al parecer, quería que viese como mi compañero comenzaba su existencia en este mundo. Aquello era un acontecimiento único, desde luego. Sabía que para crearme a mí había tenido muchos intentos fallidos, y me preguntaba si esta vez tendría éxito a la primera. Según ella, conmigo había alcanzado la perfección, y tan sólo tenía que reproducir la primera vez. Estaba allí, mientras ella colocaba la espada vorpalina clavada en el suelo, como epicentro de un círculo en el que se agolpaban figuras geométricas que para mí eran incomprensibles.

Dijo unas palabras que no entendí, y la espada resplandeció. El resplandor se extendió por el círculo, y se hizo cada vez más intenso. A pesar de mis gafas de sol, me vi forzada a cerrar los ojos hasta que se hubo extinguido. Confieso que pensé que mi compañero se parecería más a mí, pero no lo hacía en absoluto. Ante mi estaba un hombre de tez oscura, ataviado con una armadura de oro que resplandecía como expuesta a los rayos del sol. Tomó la espada vorpalina y se la llevó a la funda que pendía de su cinturón. Confieso que, en ese momento, me sentí celosa porque él podía empuñarla y yo no.

Arciria sonrió, satisfecha, y me puso las manos sobre los hombros. Estaba feliz, porque lo había conseguido, decía. Yo sonreí, sin emoción. Me alegraba de sus éxitos, por supuesto. Pero desde que habíamos venido a esta realidad sentía que había dejado de ser su campeona, y eso me lo demostraba.

_ Flavia, tú y Edward tenéis trabajo._ Me dijo Arciria, con su clásica sonrisa en los labios.

"Yo trabajo sola", quise decir. Pero ni una sola palabra salió de mis labios. Simplemente asentí, complaciente como siempre. Me acerqué al caballero y le ayudé a ponerse en pie pues, como el momento en el que yo comencé mi existencia, estaba confuso. Pero había trabajo por hacer.

_Discordia_

Nunca me había sentido de aquella manera. En cierto sentido, me asustaba. Y no estaba acostumbrada a sentir miedo. Ni tan siquiera en los últimos días, siendo humana, había sentido tanto temor. Habíamos cogido el carro de Skias, y así podía permitirme avanzar con las niñas durmiendo en el asiento de atrás. O eso creía yo, porque en cuanto me descuidé, Sherezade se coló hacia delante y se sentó a mi lado.

_ ¿No duermes?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Yo no necesito dormir._ Me dijo_ ¿Eres nueva en esto, verdad?

_ ¿Nueva en qué?_ Pregunté.

_ En el vampirismo._ Me dijo ella._ Si tuvieses experiencia habrías podido olerme. Sabrías que yo también soy vampiresa.

Suspiré, pues esperaba no tener que hablar de ello. Había sido una decisión impulsiva, y probablemente no la correcta. Pero me imaginaba a Anzu, congelada en aquel templo como una estatua, sin hablar, sin poder vivir como siempre lo había hecho, y el corazón se me encogía.

_ Sí, soy nueva. Cuando entré en aquella taberna no lo era._ reconocí._ He tenido poder, pero esto es bastante distinto.

Los dioses no tienen limitaciones. Pero los vampiros sí que las tienen. Antes de salir, un rayo de sol me había rozado la mano y casi me la había calcinado. Y notaba una sensación similar a la sed de destrucción que me había acompañado como diosa de la Discordia, aunque bien sabía que esa sed se saciaría con sangre, y no quemando casas.

_ Te hará falta uno de estos._ Dijo, quitándose el collar y dándomelo._ Para que no te conviertas en polvo al amanecer.

Yo observé aquella gema azul, idéntica a la que Anzu llevaba en su anillo. Pasé los dedos por ella y comprobé que, efectivamente, tenía la misma textura, el mismo brillo.

_ No te preocupes, tengo muchos. _ Me dijo Sherezade, malinterpretando mi gesto._ Skias sigue empeñándose en hacerme más porque cree que los voy a perder.

_ Gracias._ Susurré, colocándomelo alrededor del cuello. Era de noche, pero a pesar de todo noté como una extraña sensación fría me envolvía._ ¿Echas de menos a Skias?

_ Sí. Pero sé que saldrá de donde esté y me encontrará. Es lo que él hace._ Dijo, con una sonrisa._ Tú también echas de menos a alguien. ¿Verdad?

_ Sí._ Dije, en un susurro._ Pero cuando vuelva, ella no se quedará conmigo.

_ Eso es triste._ Me dijo en un susurro, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro._ Nada debería apartarte de las personas a las que quieres.

_ No importa. Esto lo hago por ella. Para que sea feliz. Y a mi lado, supongo que no lo sería.

_Arciria_

Estaba nerviosa. Y Ruby lo había notado. Llevábamos unos cuantos minutos mirándonos fijamente. Ella sabía que yo ocultaba algo. Y si no hubiese tenido naúseas y hubiese tenido que ir a vomitar hacía un rato, probablemente ya me lo habría sacado. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su viente, ligeramente más abultado de lo normal, y pensé en su bebé.

_ Al final no me has dicho como se lo tomó Killian._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Cuando salió del agua se lo tomó bien._ Dijo, sin dejar de mirarme. Yo no pude evitar interrogarla con la vista._ Se cayó del barco, pero eso no es lo que has venido a decirme.

_ Es que… me preguntaba…_ hice una pausa y me miré las manos, que entrelazaba nerviosamente.

_ ¿Qué te preguntabas?_ Insistió Ruby.

Tenía "esa mirada". Una mirada de loba que me haría cantar, eso estaba claro. No quería ser yo la que la cabreara en ese momento, a decir verdad. Suspiré, y decidí abordar el tema de una vez por todas.

_ Me preguntaba cómo se lo tomaría Neal…

_ ¿Neal?_ Preguntó. Y entonces su mente comenzó a atar cabos._ ¿Tú y Neal? ¿Y te quedaste?

Ruby se dejó caer en la silla y vomitó sobre un balde que había a su lado. Quise pensar que no tenía que ver con lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, aunque en el fondo dudaba que fuese una simple causalidad.

_ Sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza, Ruby, pero no me arrepiento._ Dije, sincera._ Durante toda mi vida he buscado alguien con quien sentirme feliz. Y Neal es esa persona. Si alguna vez tengo que tener un hijo, tiene que ser suyo.

Me llevé la mano inconscientemente a la tripa. Sí, estaba encinta. Neal y yo habíamos comenzado hacía no demasiado tiempo a compartir nuestro amor de una manera más íntima. Incluso me había parecido ver a Henry una vez espiándonos, aunque al final había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido una impresión mía.

_ Pues tienes que decírselo, cuanto antes mejor._ Me dijo, mirándome._ No puedes ocultárselo.

Ruby tenía razón. Emma se lo había ocultado, y no había acabado demasiado bien. No quería cometer ese mismo error. Aquella misma noche le contaría a Neal la verdad.

_Discordia._

El carruaje se detuvo ante aquel templo, que yo estaba ansiosa por volver a visitar. Una sonrisa idiota se pintó en mis labios cuando me bajé del carruaje y me dirigí hacia él. Yo no lo veía, pero estaba claro que mis caninos eran significativamente más largos de lo normal. Corrí, dejando atrás a las chicas, para llegar al interior del templo. Por un momento, me asustó la perspectiva de que Anzu no estuviese allí.

Pero lo estaba, tal y como la había dejado. Mi innecesaria respiración se calmó, mientras sacaba una daga de mi cinturón y me cortaba la mano, para dejar caer una gota de mi sangre entre sus labios. Mérida, Coraline y Sherezade estaban expectantes. Pero no sucedió nada.

Nada en absoluto. Anzu siguió allí, con esa expresión de serenidad en el rostro. Sentí como algo, en mi interior, estallaba, y le di un puñetazo a la pared, dejando un hueco. Noté la mano adolorida, pues aunque mi fuerza era similar a la de mi forma de diosa, no así mi resistencia y mi inmunidad al dolor.

Escuché el sonido del aire al cortase, y noté una flecha clavarse en mi hombro. Ardía. Me la retiré y me di la vuelta. No era la única. Una andanada de flechas acababa de caer sobre el templo. Miré a Anzu, que seguía sin reaccionar. No podía permitir que acabase así, no lo permitiría.

Cogí mi espada y salí fuera, para encontrarme con las dos personas que estaban causando ese revuelo. El que disparaba, era un hombre armado con un arco de oro, cubierto por una armadura dorada, que me impedía verle el rostro. La única parte que no estaba cubierta, era la zona del codo, lo que me permitía ver que aquel hombre era de tez oscura. La otra mujer, vestida de cuero negro y gafas de sol, apenas se dedicaba a darle órdenes y a observar.

_ Ocúpate de ella primero._ Le dijo, señalándome._ Cuando esté fuera de combate, las niñas dejarán de ser un problema.

El hombre simplemente asintió, apuntó y disparó en mi dirección. Yo traté de esquivar, peor no estaba acostumbrada a las habilidades de un vampiro y terminé por chocar contra el suelo. El tirador ya me apuntaba con su segunda flecha. La primera había dolido del mismo modo que el rayo de sol que había sentido en la taberna. Si me daba en el pecho, probablemente todo terminaría para mí.

_Lucrezia_

Repentinamente, todo se había desmoronado a mi alrededor. Había avanzado por el bosque, y repentinamente había vuelto a caer. Esta vez había tropezado sobre arena. Aquello, decididamente, no era el país de las maravillas. Y si, tan sólo el haber visto la arena me había hecho pensarlo, el alzar la vista, me lo confirmó sin lugar a dudas.

Observé aquellas tres formaciones perfectas que se alzaban, casi tapando el sol de justicia que podía ver a través de ella. Tres formaciones tan perfectamente esculpidas, que casi parecía imposible que los humanos hubiesen sido capaces de hacerlas por sí mismos. Aún en la lejanía, aquellas figuras de las que tanto había oído hablar, no dejaron de hacerme quedarme con la boca abierta el suficiente tiempo como para tragar un buen puñado de arena.

Estaba en Egipto. Por un momento pensé que no era posible que estuviese en Egipto a través de mi mente si yo jamás había estado allí. Pero luego, y tras llevarme la mano sin pensarlo al cuello, me percaté de que podía no estar en mi memoria, pero sí en mi sangre. Egipto era la tierra de mi madre, y ella me lo había trasmitido a través del rojo líquido de la vida.

Atiné a ver un mercado en las cercanías, lo cual me alegró, porque empezaba a levantarse viento y algo, muy dentro de mí, me hizo pensar que se trataba de una tormenta de arena. Llegué al mercado y vi que la gente empezaba a refugiarse en sus casas. Yo no sabía que hacer o donde ir. Notaba como la tormenta se me echaba encima, y estaba aterrada. Aterrada porque quizá la tormenta me quitase el anillo y no duraría nada sin él bajo aquel sol de justicia.

Cuando ya se me venía encima, noté como alguien tiraba de mí y me metía en una casa, escuché como se cerraba la puerta. Me fijé en las personas que allí se encontraban. Se trataba de una pequeña familia. Todos iban vestidos con prendas similares. Ajados y sucios trapos blancos que cubrían sus piernas y su cabeza. Miraban con temor a la mujer que había cerrado detrás de mí.

Yo lo hice también. Su vestuario, a diferencia del de la familia, era de un blanco inmaculado. Podía ver diversos adornos dorados en el cinturón, brazaletes que representaban a serpientes alrededor de sus brazos. Pero mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en su rostro porque, bajo una diadema dorada y una mata de cabello negro, que a juzgar por una raíz que me pareció ver mientras se ajustaba su sombrero estaba teñido, se encontraba el rostro de mi madre. Su tez era oscura, realmente negra, pero salvo por aquel detalle, no parecía haber ningún otro detalle que no estuviera exactamente donde debía estar.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué hacía usted ahí fuera?_ Me preguntó, alzando una ceja. Era evidente que no tenía ni idea de quien era yo._ Si no llego a arrastrarla dentro…

No hacía falta que terminase la frase. Si no hubiese llegado a meterme en aquella casa, la tormenta de arena probablemente me habría llevado con ella. Me tomó de la mano y me miró la piel. No me sorprendía, comparándolas, la mía era como el marfil y la suya como el ébano. Ahora lo que me preguntaba era si aquella versión de mi madre sería capaz de ayudarme contra el Jabberwocky o si, por el contrario, sería una pérdida de tiempo el intentar pedir su consejo.


	12. Tomorrow is Mine

_Discordia_

Vi la saeta venir en mi dirección, casi la sentí tocarme, pero cuando estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, se desintegró como si de un cúmulo de plumas al viento se tratase. Volví a tomar aliento, y miré a mi agresor, que había apartado la mirada de mí y ahora la dirigía hacia la entrada del templo.

Una sonrisa idiota se alojó en mi rostro cuando la vi. Porque era ella, era Anzu. Aunque distaba mucho de estar como la recordaba. Su cabello rojo, habitualmente liso, se encontraba colocado en elegantes rizos. Iba ataviada con una larga toga blanca, que parecía discreta comparada con otras dos cosas que llevaba.

Sobre su cabeza, brillante y resplandeciente, estaba lo que innegablemente me veía obligada a calificar como un halo. Y por dantesco que pareciese, no era nada comparado con las dos alas blancas que surgían de su espalda. Una angelical estampa, sin duda.

Con paso lento y calmado se acercó a mí y dejó un frasco en mis manos. Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Aquello me hizo sentir tranquila. Observé el frasco y me di cuenta de lo que contenía. El corazón, de haber podido moverse, se habría acelerado. Pero fingí desinterés y me lo guardé en el bolsillo mientras ella se acercaba al soldado. Su compañera parecía atónita.

_ En nombre del señor, y de todo lo que es bueno, te pido amablemente que te retires._ Dijo, con la mirada seria._ He vuelto desde los cielos con el propósito de pedirte que abandones esta locura.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el caballero, dudando, desenvainó su espada. Miraba a su compañera que, por algún motivo, parecía completamente quieta. Anzu permanecía quieta con una quietud sobrenatural. Yo aproveché para guardarme el frasquito, de modo que no pudiesen verme y no le dieran demasiada importancia.

_ No voy a aceptar su propuesta._ Dijo el susodicho._ ¡No acepto órdenes de un vampiro!

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy deprisa. Se lanzó sobre Anzu, y le lanzó una serie de mandoblazos. Yo vi a Anzu escurrirse, dar una voltereta en el aire y caer tranquilamente en el suelo. El halo y las alas habían desaparecido para cuando lo hizo, y esa toga que, a mi idea no le quedaba bien, no tardó en desaparecer, para ser sustituida por cuero negro y el cabello liso que yo conocía.

_ Me siento mucho mejor así._ Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara._ ¿Me echabais de menos?

_Anzu_

El plan había salido exactamente como lo había planeado desde un inicio. Mi objetivo se había enfadado hasta lo indecible. Quería volver a lo grande, llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada esperando que Selenna me devolviese a la vida, y ese no era mi estilo. Por otra parte, el arma del caballero era la luz, y la espada que había desenvainado, era la de Lucrezia. Ya había intuido que mi hija estaba en peligro, y esto sólo lo confirmaba. Ella no dejaría que le quitasen la espada vorpalina, así que debía estar en una situación nada agradable.

_ Supongo que tú debes ser un cazador._ Le dije, con tono de desafío._ Creía que los nuestros habíamos acabado con todos los tuyos. Aunque tú no pareces llevar demasiado tiempo en estas tierras. ¿Eres una marioneta, quizá?

Le vi dar un paso en mi dirección. Comenzó a avanzar, yo a retroceder. Mis pies atravesaron la entrada del templo, sonreí y le esperé dentro. Él no tardó en reaccionar de manera desmedida ante mis palabras. Todas las marionetas eran incapaces de oír que eran, en efecto, marionetas. Él se adelantó dentro, se lanzó sobre mí, y atacó.

En ese momento se produjo un fogonazo, y ambos desaparecimos de la vista. Acababa de hacer algo un tanto injusto para la batalla, pero quería quitarme a aquel caballero del camino, abrazar a Mérida, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, y asegurarme de poder arreglar lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado a Lucrezia

_Lucrezia_

Quería abrazarla. Sabía que no me reconocía, que era otro tiempo, y que a esa mujer le faltaba aún mucho para ser mi madre. Ella me ignoraba por completo, mirando por la ventana, esperando que la tormenta amainase. Luego fue cuando se dirigió hacia mí, no pude evitar observarla. Estaba claro que mi madre había sido una mujer hermosa desde su nacimiento.

_ Debo asumir que no sois de estas tierras, y que os habéis perdido._ Sentenció, mirándome a los ojos._ ¿De dónde provenís?

_ De Firenze._ Dije, pues mi tierra natal era lo primero que se me ocurría.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Me preguntó, alzando una ceja._ ¿Firenze?

_ De Roma._ Rectifiqué rápidamente._ Debía ver al… al faraón… Sí…

No estaba improvisando demasiado bien, a decir verdad. Anzu me estudiaba con la mirada y estaba segura de que, de tener el conocimiento que tenía en nuestro tiempo, no habría podido engañarla. Pero en Egipto, en su adolescencia, Anzu no contaba con más que dieciocho años. Así que pasé el examen.

_ En ese caso, podrás visitarlo cuando la tormenta halla amainado._ Me dijo, alzando una ceja, aún dudosa.

Y eso hice, esperé durante un buen rato, en que ella hizo todo tipo de cosas pues parecía estar aburrida. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de observarla, hasta el punto de olvidarme de lo demás. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver a mi madre cuando era joven. Y ahora, mi sangre me la mostraba, como un regalo por haber pasado semejante tormento. Estaba segura de que el Jabberwocky no tenía idea de que estaba allí, o de cómo encontrarme, pues de ser así, ya habría intentado intervenir.

Cuando la tormenta amainó salí con ella y subimos a un camello. Yo estuve a punto de caerme, pues esos animales eran significativamente distintos a los caballos. Anzu, en cambio, parecía desenvolverse con total soltura sobre el animal mientras avanzábamos por el mercado, lugar en el que lamentaba no poder parar.

Pero aún más impresionante fueron los pasillos del palacio del faraón, que Anzu parecía conocer de memoria, pero que a mí me parecían un total y absoluto misterio laberíntico. Pero antes de llegar ante el faraón, por un pasillo lateral, Anzu me puso la mano sobre el pecho para que me detuviese.

_ Skias… _murmuró.

Me giré, y lo vi, frente al faraón. La sensación fue parecida a la que uno tendría al encontrarse con sus dos sabores de helado favoritos. Porque, seamos sinceros, antes de haberme comprometido con Cyrus habría pagado por compartir cama con cualquiera de aquellos dos hombres. El faraón, de razgos finos y piel torneada, no tenía que envidiar nada al pálido y musculoso Skias, que lo desafiaba con la mirada desde donde se encontraba. De hecho, iba a comentar algo, cuando Anzu se llevó el dedo a los labios para que me callase.

_ ¡Acaso crees que puedes retenerla en tu palacio para siempre y obligarla a casarse contigo!_ Exclamó Skias, mirando al faraón, que estaba tan abiertamente disgustado como él._ ¡Anzu no es una de las muchas posesiones que puedes acaparar! ¡Ella es libre de elegir lo que quiere para sí misma!

_ ¡Silencio, Skias!_ Intervino el faraón, con una voz autoritaria que me dejó pasmada. Se notaba por su tono lo acostumbrado que estaba a dar órdenes._ ¿Acaso sabe Anzu la clase de ser que tú eres? ¿Acaso sería justo dejarla acompañarte por la senda de las tinieblas?

_ Ella me ama. Y eso es algo que no puedes quitarle._ Dijo Skias. Noté a Anzu gimotear ligeramente cuando dijo eso, como dándole la razón, pero no lo bastante alto como para que él pudiese escucharlo.

_ Ama la parte de ti que conoce._ Exclamó el faraón._ No tiene idea de la clase de ser que eres, de la oscuridad que ocultas. Ella no sabe que eres un demonio al servicio de Seth puesto sobre esta tierra tan sólo con el propósito de corromper y pervertir a la raza humana. Pero afortunadamente para ella, yo sí que lo sé. ¡Y no voy a permitir que alguien como tú la condene a pasar la eternidad convertida en una criatura abominable como lo eres tú!

Skias tragó saliva cuando el faraón se llevó la mano al cinturón y tomó un cetro entre sus manos. Lo reconocí de inmediato como el cetro de Zandra. Y como una bombilla, una idea fugaz me golpeó el cerebro. No tenía mi vorpalina, pero quizá si conseguía aquel cetro, tendría una oportunidad de derrotar al Jabberwocky.

_ ¡Borraré tu existencia y todo lo que representas! ¡No dejaré que corrompas a Anzu y la envíes por tu oscuro sendero! ¡Por el poder de Ra juro que la protegeré de ti!

Aquello fue demasiado para Anzu que salió corriendo de mi lado y se colocó entre sus dos pretendientes, protegiendo a Skias del cetro del faraón que ya amenazaba con lanzar un relámpago.

_ ¡Apártate, Anzu!_ Exclamó._ Ahora no lo entiendes. Pero lo que hago es por tu bien.

_ ¡Soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones!_ Exclamó Anzu._ Quiero estar con Skias y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Ah, si ella supiera lo mal que iba a acabar eso. Aunque si hubiese escogido al faraón, probablemente su historia hubiese acabado mucho antes y yo no hubiese visto el final de mis tormentos. El faraón dejó escapar el cetro, colocándolo sobre su trono, y se acercó a Anzu, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y esperando que sus palabras la hicieran razonar.

Pero ya no estaba escuchando. Me deslicé por la sala del trono, amparada por la discusión, y cogí el cetro en las manos. Pero aquello no lo había pensado bien, pues el cetro comenzó a quemarme las manos. Pero lo necesitaba, vaya que lo necesitaba. Pero no pude evitar gritar, alertando al faraón, que se volvió hacia mí, tratando de recuperarlo.

Forcejeamos, y el cetro comenzó a lanzar relámpago en todas direcciones. Me esmeré en no soltarlo, y entonces escuché un grito, un grito horrible, agónico. Y no pude evitar soltar el cetro al mismo tiempo que el faraón. Habíamos alcanzado a Anzu, que no tardó en caer al suelo. Se quedó tal como había caído, con los ojos abiertos.

Vi como todo a mi alrededor, empezaba a desaparecer. No se desmoronaba, no había temblores, simplemente, expandiéndose desde el cuerpo de Anzu, todo empezaba a desaparecer. La existencia desaparecía poco a poco, dejando simplemente un vacío oscuro. Y yo noté el dolor de cabeza más atroz que había sentido hasta el momento. Me desplomé, en el vacío, incapaz de moverme, incapaz de pensar. Mi propia existencia, dentro de mi mente, estaba empezando a desaparecer. Sin Anzu… sin las consecuencias de su existencia, la mía había desaparecido por completo. Antes de perder la consciencia del todo, y caer al vacío, pude ver como el Jabberwocky se acercaba y se inclinaba a mi lado para susurrar una última frase.

_ Me he esforzado tanto por destruirte este tiempo… y al final… lo has hecho tú por mí… muchas gracias, Alicia.

_Anzu_

Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Esperaba encontrarme sola con el espadachín, pero, en cambio, estaba con Mérida, Selennaya y Coraline, y el entorno no era el adecuado. Me hallaba en una montaña nevada, y estaba claro que ese no era mi objetivo. Bufé, algo molesta, y me dirigí hacia el grupo.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Ya casi le tenía._ Exclamé.

_ No pensábamos dejare sola._ Dijo Mérida, mirándome con la cara de "Es que necesitaba un abrazo". La verdad es que me moría de ganas de achucharla.

_ Sabes que no soy de las que se quedan en la retaguardia._ Especificó Selenna, mirándome fijamente.

_ ¿Creías que me iba a perder el espectáculo? Vas lista, calista._ Dijo Coraline, sacándome la lengua.

_ Pues este templo genera ilusiones cuando la gente que se encuentra en él es atacada._ les expliqué, cruzándome de brazos._ Quería crear un escenario que me diese ventaja contra el espadachín. Pero este lugar no es el que yo pensaba. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido una montaña nevada?

_ Anzu, eso no es nieve._ Me dijo Selenna, tomando un poco con el dedo. Se lo llevó a la boca._ Es helado de coco.

_ ¡Y chocolate!_ Exclamó Mérida, que había metido la cabeza en lo que para mí al principio había parecido una roca, pero que era un trozo de chocolate.

_ Mérida… ¿Esto es cosa tuya?_ Pregunté.

Mérida negó y señaló con la cabeza a Coraline, que tenía la cabeza metida dentro de un lago, que en realidad era sirope de uva. Aquello me sorprendió, porque normalmente solía preocuparle en exceso el mancharse su carísima ropa de princesa, y ya no digamos su pelo azabache. Me acerqué y la levanté de un tirón.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ Se quejó, pataleando._ Llevo años soñando con este reino. ¡Es mi reino y quiero comer helado!

_ Niños…_ murmuré, mirándola._ Apuesto a que renunciarías al trono si te dieran suficiente helado.

Incluso con una situación como aquella, ella seguía pensando en el helado, y no pude evitar reírme de ello. Me reí hasta que me percaté de que en la cima estaba el caballero, y que aunque tenía dificultades para bajar, se estaba acercando. Si combatíamos ahí el helado se derretiría y nos ahogaríamos. Una muerte cómica, pero que no le deseaba a nadie.

_ ¡Coraline! ¿Cómo se baja de aquí?

_ Por la pista de helado de frutas con los patines de azúcar, por supuesto._ Me dijo, gruñona.

_ Por supuesto…_ repetí, irónicamente.

Selenna y yo nos miramos y asentimos mientras cogíamos a las niñas, que hubiesen preferido que las matasen si podían comer un poco más de helado a salvar sus vidas y cogimos los patines para bajar por aquella pista que parecía un arcoíris.

_ Coraline… Cuando diseñaste esta pista… ¿No se te ocurrió ponerle unos bordes en los laterales para no caerte?_ Pregunté al ver que la pista era simplemente un trozo de hielo multicolor sin bordes… era como para matarse.

_ ¡Ay! Cállate… me duele el cerebro._ Dijo, para aparcar el problema.

Yo suspiré, me calcé los patines y me dije mentalmente que tendría que hablar con Regina y Emma sobre cómo daban a su hija de comer cuando todo aquello terminase.


End file.
